Long Lost Sister
by Kitty the Black Ice Cat
Summary: Lily Oden finds herself in the magically world of Harry Potter, as his twin sister. Harry has no clue about it and Lily has powers that Voldemort would love to have if he knew about it. R&R I don
1. So it all begins

Kitty: Yea, my first FanFic!!!!jumps up and down

Doom: Shut it Kit and Thing do the Disclaimer so we can get on with the story.

Thing: LADY KITTY DOESN'T OWN HARRY POTTER BUT DOES OWN HER MANGAS AND YOU SHALL BE TICKLED TO DEATH BY HER IF YOU TOUCH THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kitty: growls and hugs mangas closer

Doom: Hurry up and start the story all ready.

Kitty: Fine, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

Long Lost Sister

By: Kitty Blackice

Rated PG for safety

Lily was walking home from walking from the park, when she saw an owl trying to get into her room through the window.  As Lily walked closer to shoo it away, it flew over and dropped a letter on top of her head.  "Ouch, baka bird," she glared after the owl for a few more seconds then went to the letter the bird dropped.  She saw the back first and saw the Hogwarts seal then turned it over.  "What in the abyss?!!?!!" Lily quickly ran into the house and looked at the front of the letter again just to make sure she had read it right.  It read: 

                        Lily Oden

                        Smallest Bedroom

747 Monique 

                        Escondido, CA

After reading it a few times Lily opened the letter and began to read it.  

Reads:

                        Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

                        Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

                           (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

                              Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

            Dear Miss Oden,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.  Please note that your train ticket and list of all necessary books and equipment is enclosed.

Term begins on September 1 and we await your owl no later than August 9.  We look forward to seeing you there.

                        Yours sincerely,

                        Minerva McGonagall,

                        Deputy Headmistress

Lily had to read it ten times before it all sank in.  "MOTHER!!!" Lily yells through the house in order to find her mother and because she felt like it.  "I'M IN THE LIVING ROOM, DEAR!" her mother yells back and Lily runs into the living room with the letter.

"Mother, I just got a letter, by owl, saying that I've been accepted into a wizard school." Lily said this all in one breath.  "Well it's about time, too."  

"Huh?" Lily said looking at her mother as if she had two heads now.

"Well, I'm a witch, but don't tell your dad he doesn't know, and your real parents were both a witch and wizard," Ann, Lily's godmother and stepmother, stated as though it was the most notable thing in the world.  "Here, let me see the letter." Lily handed the letter over; still a little shocked about this new information.  Lily had always knew that she was adopted and had a twin brother living in England, that she was going to find once she could, but just find out your parents were witch and wizard; and also that you're a witch, too.  It was a little shocking but Lily soon got over it.  "Well come on we're going to Grandma's; but first go pack things you want to bring and pick a cat to bring, too," Lily went and did what she was told and asked all the cats which one should come.  They all picked Ryoko. 

"I'm ready," said Lily as she walked out to the car with her stuff in tow.  Ann had told her that they were going to travel to England from her grandmother's house.  Lily didn't bother to ask how.  "Mother, what do they mean wait for my owl?" asked Lily as they went over the river to Grandmother's house. 

"That's one reason why we're going over there, because your Grandmother uses those birds for mail in the wizard world."  Ann explained to Lily "Cool."  They son arrived at Lily's Grandmother's house.

"What a wonderful surprise," said Jane, Lily's grandmother. 

"Lily finally got her letter for Hogwarts," said Ann and handed a letter she had wrote well Lily was packing to Jane.  So they sent the letter and had a snake together and told Lily everything she need to know about the wizard world.  Now it was time for the flu powder.

"Now, you pick up a small handful like this then you throw it in to the fire and speak Diagon Alley, England." said Jane showing her granddaughter this.  "Got it?"

"As much as I ever will right now," said Lily taking a handful of flu powder.

"Now, Lily behave yourself and we'll be staying with a few friends of mine from school, okay?" Lily nods her head.  "Now, have lots of fun and I'll see you at Christmas and don't forget to write."  Lily nods again and smiles.  "Bye, sweety," and Ann hugs her daughter.

"See ya later mom. And I promise to write," Lily hugs her mother back and toss the flu powder into the fire.  "DIAGON ALLEY, ENGLAND!" Lily yells and she disappeared in a swirl of green fire to start her new adventure.

Kitty: Yea, I finished the first chapter. yawns Good Night. falls asleep

Doom: It must be the cat in her.  Well we hope you like this and review.  Hey!  Thing!  Do your new thing. 

Thing: WE THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FANFIC AND YOU WELL REVIEW IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!!!!! smiles

Doom: Very nice, Thing, now go back to sleep.

Thing: goes back to sleep

Doom: See ya next Chap. smiles all to innocent 

Kitty: NO TOUCHY HAT!!!!!! sits up says this then lays back down as if nothing happened

Doom: sweat drop


	2. Diagon Alley

Kitty: Well, only one review. sighs

Doom: Maybe you shouldn't upload your stories at 2 in the morning.

Kitty: You're right. But I do know that there are people reading this; they're just too lazy to review.

Doom: Yea, sure. Thing the disclaimer!

Thing: LADY KITTY DOES NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!

Kitty: If I did then it would make a lot more scents.

Doom: Just start typing or I'm going to write the story.

Kitty: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I won't let you! pushes Doom out of chair and starts typing ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

Chap. 2

Lily felt like she was going to be sick, spinning around like that.  Then she fell face first out the fireplace. "Ow, I'm so going to kill someone or at least send them to the abyss," Lily rubbed her nose then and looked around. It was night and no one was around. Then behind Lily she heard someone else come out the fireplace. 

"Well, you made it all in one piece. Now where is Tom?" said Jane as she started walking to a counter. When she got there she started ringing the bell. "Tom, we need rooms for two nights!" yelled Lily's grandma still ringing the bell.

"Grandma, stop it you'll wake everyone else up," Lily walked over to her and tried to make her stop.

"I'm here, I'm here. Ooo, Jane, what a pleasant surprise. How you been fare en?" asked Tom the inn keeper.

"Just fine thank you very much. Now I need one room for two nights," said Jane as she put some wizard money on the counter for him.

"Right this way," Tom said as he led you and your Grandma up some stairs. He left the two alone as Lily got ready for bed and tried to go to sleep.

Next day about ten Lily woke up to her Grandmother yelling about how they need to get her school stuff today so that they can go over to Ann's friend house. Lily got and got ready for the day. Soon Lily was standing in front of the arch way to Diagon Alley.

"Well, first thing first, let's go get some more money," Jane said and they headed over to Gringotts. Lily started stare the goblins until her grandma told her to knock it off. Soon they were speeding down the tracks to Lily's grandmother volt.

"Key please," said the goblin. He insert the key and the door swung open and inside reviled mountains of gold, silver, and bronze coins and along with jewels and other priceless things.

"Wow, can I look around Grandma?" asked Lily as she started walking around the volt.

"Yea," answered Jane while she put coins in a small bag. Lily looked around until a silver cloak caught her eye. Lily went and picked up and looked at it. "That's an invisibility cloak. Put it on and become invisible," said Jane coming up behind her. Lily just looked at her then back to the cloak. "If you want it then you can have it. It's no use staying here."

"Really?" Jane nods, "Alright!" Lily yells happily as the walk out of the volt putting the cloak away.  Soon they were out in the sun.  "What do we do first?"

"Let's go get your other stuff first, then books, and so on," answered Jane as they walk down the street well Jane waved at a few people she knew.

"Kay, let's go." And they went into a near by store.  Soon it was lunch time and they still needed to get robes, wand, and pet.  After lunch they headed over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  They got her robes and headed over to Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands Since 382 BC.  "Wow, they must be very good."

"Best in the world," said Jane and they went inside.

"Hello, come to get a wand?" both Lily and Jane jumped at the sound of the voice behind them.  "Hello, Jane long time no see.  How have you been?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much.  Now, Lily, here, needs a wand."

"I see, hold out your wand arm." 

"Umm, I use both hands," Lily said.

"Hold out both," Mr. Ollivander.  Lily obeyed and held both of them out.  A measuring type started to measures her on its own, while Ollivander was pulling down boxes and then turned around.  "That will do."  And the measuring type fell to the floor.  "Here willow and unicorn hair.  Ten inches.  Flexible.  Just give it a wave."  Lily did as she was told but it was snatched from her hand.  Soon, Lily felt like she was turning out every wand in the store.  After what seemed like hours and out side was getting darker, Mr. Ollivander stopped and looked at her.  "Are you by chanced Harry Potter's sister?"

"Yes, she is, why?" answered and asked Jane.

"Because, after Harry bought his wand I knew his sister would come here to buy a wand so I made a special wand just for her. Here," Ollivander bought a box out and took out a wand.  "Ash and phoenix feather, also from the some phoenix that give your brother his core, thirteen inches, is quiet flexible."  Ollivander give the wand to her and when Lily touch it, she felt a warmth come over her,  She waved the wand and blue sparks came out.  "Yes, yes, I knew it and now that will be seven Galleons." So they paid food the wand, said their good-byes and left.

"Alright now, time to get you an owl so that you can sent letters to us and who every else," said Jane and they went into a pet store.

"Why not one of your birds?" 

"There for over land only."  So Lily went and looked ant all the owls but didn't see any she liked.  Then she saw a silver hawk out of the corner of her eye.  She walked over to it and the sells lady came up behind her.

"They're quite rare and choose there owners, so don't blame me if you get bit."  Lily slowly went to pet it but it took flight and flew to her shoulder and went to sleep.  "Well that will be twenty Galleons." So Jane approved and she paid for it and went back to the Leaky Cauldron to turn it in.

Kitty: Second chapter done!

Doom: Yea. How long did it take you to update?

Kitty: hangs head Almost two weeks. sighs

Doom: Yep, now, THING!!!

Thing: WE DEEMANED THAT YOU REVIEW!!!

Kitty: yes, please.

Doom: Please wait for the next chapter and it should come out soon.

Kitty:Yep.


	3. Meeting everyone

Kitty: Hey, I would like to thank American Cowgurl for reviewing my story.  

Doom: Yep, we even read your other stories.  Please update them.

Kitty: Yes, please do.

Doom: Any ways, third chapter and we finally get to meet the Harry Potter group.

Kitty: Yep, Thing the disclaimer please.

Thing: LADY KITTY DOESN'T OWN HARRY POTTER BUT OWNS LILY ODEN AND HER MANGAS!!!!

Kitty: I'm not even sure I own her.

Doom: Yea, maybe she really is a person.

Kitty: O'well, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 3

Lily woke up to her grandmother shaking her. "Lily wake up, it's time to go."

"I'm up, I'm up," Lily said sitting up.  "There is no way I'm going to get use to the time change."  She yawns and gets out of bed.  Half an hour later she and Jane are eating breakfast.  "How are we getting to mom's friend's house?  Are we going by floo powder?"

"Nope, to risky.  We're taking a taxi," answered Jane.

"Alright, I don't like traveling by floo powder."  With that they finished their breakfast, caught a taxi, and went to the London underground.  Soon they arrived at Grimmauld Place.  (A/N: I think that's the name of the town.)

"Alright here read this then think about what you read, okay?"  Lily nodded and took the paper Lily read it and it said the same thing as Harry's did when he first went there.  Jane grabbed it out of her hands and burned it with her wand and soon they came to a row of houses and there was eleven and thirteen but no twelve.  Lily thought about what she read, like her grandmother told her too, and a door appeared in-between eleven and thirteen.  Jane pulled out her wand and tapped the door once and Lily could her locks unlocking, then the door opened.  Jane went inside and Lily followed her.  The door shut behind them and they were greeted by a plumbed red-haired woman walking down the stairs followed by a herd of kids.

"Hello, are you the people that were coming today?" asked the woman.  Lily really wasn't paying attention to the woman but looking at the kids behind her.

"Yes, I believe we are.  I'm Jane and this is my granddaughter Lily."

"Yes, yes, boys help Miss Lily with her stuff."  And the boys all came over and picked something up and began to walk up the stairs. "Lily go up with them so that you know which room is yours and then come back down for lunch."

"Umm, alright," answered Lily and she followed the boys.  She came to a small room with one bed and the boys started asking questions.

"What's your name?" asked one of the red heads.

"Lily, George, didn't you listen or were you do busy gaping at her," said another red head that looked just like the first, so she guessed they were twins.

"Why don't we go down stairs and we can play twenty questions down their," Lily said with a sweat drop.

"Alright," said both of the twins and the dragged her down the stairs with the other boys following.  When they got down stairs Lily saw two other adults other then the one she already meet and her grandma.

"Fred, George, you know better then to drag people around," snapped the red head woman.  "Sorry if they hurt you in any way.  Any ways, my name is Molly Weasley."

"Nice to meet cha', Mrs. Weasley, and no they didn't hurt me."  Mrs. Weasley glared at them and went back to making lunch.

"Lily over hear so you can meet everyone," yelled Jane.  So Lily went over and sat down next to her grandmother and a man with long black hair.  "Alright, intors.  Sirius is the one sitting next to you, he's your mother's friend and owns this place, and Tonks and, those two are Fred and George, and that's their little brother Ron and that their little sister Ginny and that's Hermione Granger and last but not least is Harry Potter."  Lily had nodded at each of them to acknowledge them but when she looked at Harry, she guessed that Harry was her long lost brother.  She didn't say any thing though because she wasn't sure.

"My name is Lily Oden," Lily said as soon as her grandmother finished. "And I'm starting Hogwarts this year."

"Really?! What year?  Do you know what house you're in?" asked Hermione.

"Fifth and I don't know what house I'm in.  I'm going to be sorted with the first years," answered Lily.

Note:

Kitty: Jane and Ann exampled to her about Hogwarts, but told her nothing about Harry.

Doom: Get back to typing.

"Lunch is ready," said Mrs. Weasley as she sat down the food.  So, they all ate and talked.  Lily told them a lot about herself and they did, too.  Sirius and Lily became fast friends and Lily became friends with everyone else as well. 

"Well, back to cleaning you lot and Lily you can go and unpack everything.  Jane are you leaving now?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, after I have a few words and say good-bye to Lily."  Mrs. Weasley nodded and she left with all the other kids and Tonks, so that there were just Jane, Lily, and Sirius left in the kitchen.  "Now, Lily, I'm sure you guess that Harry is your twin."

"So he is?!" asked Lily getting excited.  Jane nodded and Lily let out a yell of glee.

"But you can't tell him."

"W-w-w-what?  I can't tell him.  Why in the abyss not?"

"Because Dumbledor thinks it's for the best and Harry doesn't even know he has a long lost sister," answered Sirius and Lily looked at him and all the happiness she just had was gone.

"Fine I won't tell," Lily sighed.  Sirius rubbed her hair and told her to cheer up.

"Look at it this way, you found him," Jane said smiling at her.

Lily smiled and said, "You're right." And so Jane left and Sirius went to go help the others clean and Lily went up stairs to unpack.

Kitty: Done now I should be updating Tuesday or Wednesday.

Doom: That is if we finish that school work.  I still can't believe Pam enrolled us in school. sighs

Kitty: Look at it this way, we're home schooled, so you do all the school work in one day, then you have the rest of the week to update and read.

Doom: You're right. Thing, the reviewy thingy.

Thing: REVIEW OR BE TICKLED!!

Doom: You heard it now review.


	4. Summer at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

Kitty: Fourth chappy! ^-^ smiles and drinks something that looks like milk

Doom: Kit, don't you think that you drank enough cat nip milk?

Kitty: Nope. ^-^

Doom: Well, thanks again for the review American Cowgurl.  This is the fourth chapter, so Pewe doesn't have to worry.

Kitty: Disclaimer so I can write the story.

Thing: LADY KITTY DOESN'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR CAT NIP MILK!

Kitty: Sadly no I don't. 

Doom: Which is a good thing. -_-

Kitty: Shut up.  ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Doom: Note; this when an animal is talking / /

Chap. 4

Lily had finished unpacking and fell asleep since dinner wasn't ready.  She had a dream in which she was in an R.P.G game with every one she meet today.  When they went into the last castle to defeat the evil boss, only she and Harry entered.  They were in a long corridor with a door at the end.  Harry went straight to the door without noticing Lily was there.  When he got to the door he was about to open it and Lily woke up.

/Hey, you didn't have to walk me up./ said a voice from Lily's bed.

"Sorry Ryoko.  I didn't mean it," answered Lily as she looked at her watch.  "I slept though dinner.  Maybe I can get something to eat."

/Yea.  Hey if you see the other cat tell him to leave me alone./

"Kay." so off Lily went to go get her breakfast.  When she came to the kitchen, she thought it would be empty but there were people there.

"I didn't relises that there were people up," said Lily walking in and sitting next to Sirius.

"Would you like breakfast as well, Lily?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yea, I'm hungry.  Why are you all up?" Lily asked more to Sirius and Harry then any one else.

"I believe we haven't met.  My name is Arthur Weasley," said a red-haired man on the other side of the table.

"Lily Oden," and Lily yawns after Tonks yawns.

"I'm Remus Lupin," said the man sitting next to Tonks.

"Nice to meet cha'.  Aren't you a friend of my mother," said Lily as Mrs. Weasley set down her breakfast in front of her.

"Ann, right, yes a very good friend," said Lupin.

"Harry, why are you up so early?"

"He has to go to a hearing," answered Sirius in bitter tone.

"Why?"

"He used magic for self-defense in front of a muggle, who also knew that magic was real," that was Lupin answering.

"Then why in the abyss does he have to go?  It makes no since what so ever," stated Lily angrily poking her egg.

"We know, but still it's the Ministry so he has to go," said Lupin.  Lily just stabbed at her egg moodily, not trusting her self to speak.

"I think we'll go now.  We're a bit early, but I think you'll be better off there than hanging around here," said Mr. Weasley, getting up.  Harry got up to his feet and everyone was telling Harry that he'll get off.  Harry was about to leave when Lily suddenly got the felling that Harry was going to get off.

"Harry, I know you'll get off," Lily said and smiled at he and he gave a small smile back.  Lily saw he looked a little better as well.

"Well, Lily are you going to help us clean, you don't have to if you don't want to," asked Mrs. Weasley after Harry and Mr. Weasley left.

"I'll help.  It's not like I have anything else to do," answered Lily.  She felt really happy by the fact that she knew Harry would get off.  She never knew who she knew these things but she did. 

"Alright, well I'll go get dress and then walk up the others," Mrs. Weasley said and she left.

"Well, I'm going home and getting some shut eye," and so Tonks left yawning causing Lily to yawn.

"So, I meant to ask you yesterday.  How's your mom been?  I haven't seen her in ages," asked Sirius.

"She's doing fine," said Lily finishing her breakfast.  Soon everyone was cleaning the library, which was in fairly good contention, considering that it not taken care of in ten years.  Everyone was in a worry state about Harry, but Lily.  Harry came back right before lunch and everyone was happy.  Lily was as well, but the next day couldn't help but notices that Sirius wasn't very happy.  So Lily spent all her free time with he trying to make him feel better, which it did, but he was still unhappy.

Harry and the others filled her in about what's happening and what's going on.  And Sirius told her more then what the other knew.  When she asked why all he said was that he felt like he had to.  Lily also meet the other cat (Crookshanks) and told him to leave Ryoko alone which it did.  All in all Lily enjoyed her time at the headquarters and all too soon for her, it was the last day.  Lily was about to leave her room to go talk to Sirius when an owl flew in and dropped a letter then flew out again.

"What's this?" Lily asked herself as she opened the letter and read what it said.  She frowned and went to go look for Sirius to ask him what to do.

She passed the boys room when she heard, "_Ron?!" so she goes to see if Ron got in to trouble or something.  When she walked into the room everyone was looking at Ron.  Then Mrs. Weasley walked in._

"Ginny told me that you got your Hogwarts letters.  Give them here and I'll go into Diagon Alley and get the books.  Ron you need new pajamas, what color?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she cleaned up the room a little.

"How about red and gold, mom, to match his badge," said George.

"Match his badge, his new prefect's badge," answered Fred.

Lily now knew what they were talking about and when Mrs. Weasley started to make a fuss over it, Lily wanted to gag.  Lily just did see what being a prefect was all about.  It just meant you had to baby-sit the younger years and never get to break a rule.  Lily sighed and then looked up to see Mrs. Weasley claming down a little.  "Mrs. Weasley, can you get this book for me it wasn't on my list when I got it."  

"Of coarse dear," said Mrs. Weasley and took the paper and went on muttering about Ron being a prefect.  Soon everyone left and it was just Lily and Harry.  Harry didn't notice Lily as he closed the door.  He went to go sit on his bed and seemed to be lost in thought.

"Harry?" Lily said quietly.  Harry started and looked over at her.  He wasn't very happy, and lily seemed to feel some of it.  "Aren't you happy that Ron got to be a prefect?"

"I guess," he said and went back to staring at the floor.

"You aren't jealous of him are you?" she asked as she walked to sit down next to him.  Harry didn't answer.  "You know it's not the end of the world if you didn't get the badge or not.  Personally I would never want it.  I just see it as baby-sitting and having no fun breaking rules or anything."  Lily looked over at Harry and saw that he was thinking it over.  "If it matters anything to you, in a few years, who became prefect and who didn't, wont matter any more."  Harry looked at her then smiled.

"You know, you're right, I'm being stupid."  Ron came in and Lily took that as it's time for her to leave.  So she went wondering off and ended up taking a nap.  She had finally gotten use to the time change, but there were days when she just felt like sleeping a few days.  When she fell asleep, she was in the corridor she saw every night with Harry but he wasn't there.

Kitty: I'm leaving it there.  

Doom: Why?

Kitty: Because I wanted it to be a cliff hanger and it's already longer then the others.

Doom: So you're trying to keep them the same length?

Kitty: Yep.  O' yea, I would like to say happy birthday to redd penn. I really know her and her birthday is on the 2nd.

Doom: Yep, Happy Birthday.

Thing: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU!!!!!!!

Kitty: So you people REVIEW!!

Thing: REVIEW OR BE TICKLED!!!!!!!

Doom: Yes, please do. We only have three reviews.  We don't even care if there flames.  I'll just feed them to Thing.

Kitty: Yep, so review.


	5. Nightmares

Kitty: Hello again. ^_^

Doom: Here, Happy late birthday. hands Kitty a gift

Kitty: Yea! unwraps present Bunny.

Bunny: Doom, why in the world did you wrap me up and give me to Kitty?

Doom: Because I felt like it and my name is Doom you know.

Kitty: Happy days! I get my own little bunny hugs Bunny

Bunny: Get off!

Doom: Kitty you need to get on with the story.

Kitty: lets bunny go Right!

Thing: LADY KITTY DOES NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR BUNNY!

Kitty: That's right or Bunny wouldn't try to take over the world.

Bunny: Can I leave when this chapter is done.

Kitty: Maybe now ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!

Doom: /Animals talking/    '_thoughts'_

Chapter 5

Lily looked around for Harry. _'Harry's not here.'  Lily looks back down the corroder and walks to the door.  She reaches out to open it when she froze.  __'If I open it then I die but if I don't…' Lily suddenly finds herself in the veil room, or death room, and was watching Sirius and a woman, she didn't know, dueling.  She watched as Sirius was hit and fell through the veil.  The woman started laughing and Lily fell to her knees and began yelling about it not being true._

/Lily wake up!/ yelled Ryoko.  Lily woke up gasping for air and had cold sweat all over her body. She sat up, her breathing slowly returned to normal.  

"Ryoko, where's Sirius?" 

/In his mother's room./ she answered and began licking herself.  /What did you see any ways?/

"Death," Lily said and got up and cleaned herself off and walked back down stairs thinking about what she saw.  It wasn't the first time she had a dream like that, but none of then was about someone dieing.  _'Lily get a grip on yourself, you don't even know if it is a death portal thingy or if it's just a portal that leads you to the other side of the world.'_  Even after that thought she still couldn't shake the feeling.  Lily came into the kitchen and saw that everyone appeared to be having a party.

"Lily you're awake, we're having a small party for Hermione and Ron for becoming prefects.  I'm so proud," Mrs. Weasley sniffed and wiped a tear away.  Lily wanted to gag.  After Mrs. Weasley shipped her off to the food table and left, did she looked around.  She knew everyone but the scary looking man with what seemed to be a magical eye from what Lily could tell.  When she felled up her plate she looked around for a place to sit.  Lily noticed that Sirius was sitting by himself and decided to sit next to him.

"Hey, why you're sitting by your self?" asked Lily as she sat next to him.

"Waiting for you I guess," Lily laughed and began to eat.  "So I heard you thought being a perfect was nothing but baby-sitting a bunched of little kids and never getting to have fun."

"You bet, that all it really is," Lily took another bit of food and swallowed.  "And in a few years it won't matter and you would have wasted three years of your life being a goody two-shoe for nothing."  Sirius started laughing.

"You got that right," he said and smiled, "a toast, to being a prefect the most boring thing on earth."

"Cheers," Lily said and she and Sirius tapped their glasses together and drank.  Lily smiled and finished her dinner.  "So are you coming with us tomorrow and who's that freacky guy?" she said pointing at the guy she didn't know.

"You bet, to you think I'm just going to sit here when I could get a chance at getting out of here, and that's Mad-Eye Moody."

"Nope, if you did then I would think that something's wrong with you," Lily said, storing the name away, and then yawned and saw Harry going up the stairs. "I think I'm going to turn it in, see you tomorrow, Sirius."

"Good night."

Lily ran up the stairs trying to catch Harry.  "Harry, Harry!" Lily whispered as loudly as she dared.  Harry stopped and turned around to face her.  "Are you going to bed?"

"Yes," he said and the walked up the stairs together.

"Harry, what would you do if you found out you had a sister?"  Lily asked and Harry started at here.  "Harry?"

"I…Do you hear that?" he asked and walked a few steps up.  Lily listen and she heard the faint cries of someone.  They looked at each other and walked over to the drawing room where the crying seemed to be coming from.  Lily and Harry looked and saw a clearly died Ron.  Both of them froze, Harry because he was seeing his best friend died in front of him; and Lily because suddenly flashes of the dream she had early went though her mind and a clear voice ringed in her head.  _'You can't stop it; it will come to pass!'  And it seemed to spilt and multiply, until she couldn't take it any more.  _

"STOP IT!" she yelled setting Mrs. Black of in the background but she didn't care all she wanted was the voices to get out of her head.  She grabbed her head and fell to the floor crying.  Everyone ran up to see what was going on and they saw Harry standing there looking at himself died in the drawing room with Mrs. Weasley crying in a coroner and Lily on the floor holding her head and crying, muttering over and over 'stop it'.  Sirius went over to lily and Lupin and Mr. Weasley went to Mrs. Weasley to comfort her.  Sirius took Lily to her room so that she wasn't in front of everyone.

"Lily, Lily, its okay, it was just a boggart, none of it was real," Sirius said trying to calm her down.

"I-i-it wasn't the boggart.  I-i-it was the v-v-voices, a-a-and the d-dream," Lily said chocking on her tears.

"What dream?" asked Sirius but it didn't help any; Lily just gave out another burst of tears and cried herself to sleep in Sirius's arms.  Sirius sighed and tucked her in bed.  He pulled up the desk's chair and sat and watched her though out the night, with Ryoko glaring at him.

Kitty: I know it's short but it's a good place to end it.

Doom: Yep! ^_^

Bunny: Can I go now?

Kitty&Doom: NO!!!!!!!!!! _

Thing: BUNNY CAN'T LEAVE!!!! BUNNY CAN'T LEAVE!!!!!

Bunny: Hey, Kitty I have present for you.

Kitty: Give me! Give me! 

Bunny: pulls a clear pink ball with something in it out

Kitty: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! GET THAT MONSTER AWAY FROM ME!!!!runs in to closet and locks it

Doom: ^0^ SWEETY!!!!! takes the ball and rubs it against her face and reveling a hamster inside

Bunny: Review and I well kill you all! ^_^

Doom: hits him on the head Don't listen to him. He can't even kill a fly, REVIEW!! 

Thing: REVIEW OR BE TICKLED!!!

Doom: Here Bunny take Sweety and take her back to mother.  Also you are free to go.

Bunny: Alright, but I may be back, so watch out.  MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! disappears in a puff of smoke

Doom: Wired.  Kitty, the killer hamster is gone.

Kitty: slowly comes out with every weapon imaginable on

Doom; sweatsdrop 


	6. On the way to Hoawarts

Kitty: We're back and the killer monster is gone! ^_^

Doom: I sent her home.  And Pewe, yes Sweety is a girl!

Kitty: Hope you like this chapter! I'm glad that Pewe stopped hitting the screen, now it won't break! ^_^

Doom: Yep, now they're on their way to Hogwarts at last. 

Kitty: The disclaimer!

Thing: LADY KITTY DOES NOT OWN ANY THING BUT HER MANGAS!!!!!!!!

Kitty: Yep, now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

Doom: /animals talking/ _'thoughts'_

Chapter 6

Lily was in the corridor again, but Harry was there this time.  Lily followed him down the corridor and was about to open the door when Lily woke up.  Lily sat up and looked at her watch, which read 5:42 A.M.  "Why in the abyss do I wake up so early," Lily mutter to herself and yawned.  She looked over and saw Sirius sleeping in the desk's chair.  Everything that happened came back to her in a rush and she clutched her head in pain.  At that Sirius woke up and was by her side in a second.  

"Are you all right?" he asked as Lily slowly let go of her head.

"Yea I think I'm fine.  Yea, I'm fine now," Lily said and looked up at him.  "I'm hungry."

"All right, let's go down and get something to eat," he said smiling.  He was worried about her but didn't want her to break down and cry again.

"Let's take my stuff down so we don't have to later," Lily said and they carried Lily's stuff down and left them by the front door.  They went into the kitchen and waited for Mrs. Weasley make breakfast.

"Here you go, now to wake the others," she said and went off to wake everyone up.  Soon there was mass chaos.  About ten was when they left the house.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbeldor said no!" yelled Mrs. Weasley as Sirius in dog form stood in-between Harry and Lily.

"He's fine Mrs. Weasley, right Snuffles," said Lily as she knelt down next to him and scratch his head.  "if any one asks he's my dog."

"Fine!" Mrs. Weasley said in a defeated voice. And they left the house and meet up with Tonks.  They were soon on the platform barrier between 9 and 10.  Soon after, the others arrived and they were saying good-byes.  Sirius stood up and Mrs. Weasley was about to scrawl him but Lily was faster.

"Snuffles, don't jump on Harry, You'll see him again soon," Lily said laughing as she scratched his head again and hugged him.  "Bye, Mrs. Weasley please take good care of him." 

Mrs. Weasley was a little taken aback at this but managed a small nod and they were the train waving to the group of adults and dog.  Sirius ran after the train until it turned a corner and he couldn't follow.  "I hope he'll be okay," Lily whispered to herself as she turned to look at everyone else.  "So, now what."

"We go find a compartment," Said Harry turning to Hermione and Ron.

"Er," stated Ron, and Ron and Hermione said that they had to go to the prefect carriage.  So that left Harry and Lily alone in the corridor.

"Well, let's go look for a compartment," Lily said and they, with Ginny, headed down to the last carriage.  There they meet a boy about there age with a toad in his hands.  The boy said hi and they ended up sitting with a another girl that looked like about Ginny's age.

"You're Harry Potter," said the girl.

"Yes, I know I'm," reapplied Harry in a dull voice.

"And I don't know who you two are," said the girl turning her eyes on them.

"The name's Lily Oden," said Lily as she sat down next to Harry.  "I'm a transfer student."

"I'm nobody," said frog boy as Lily has so kindly named him.

"How can any body be a nobody if no is a word and not a body?" asked Lily.  She smiled as the boy looked very confused.  "It's okay frog boy I just like to confuse people."

"Well you did a good job of it, and this is Neville Longbottom," answered Ginny as she sat down next to the girl and Neville next to Ginny still looking confused.  "And this is Luna Lovegood.  She's in my year but in Ravenclaw."

At that point Lily tuned everything out being bored of it.  She started out the window watching the land as it went by.  She half listen to Neville as he went on about some rare plant he got.  Lily looked over and managed to get to the floor before this green stuff that came out of the plant hit her.  Everyone else wasn't so luckily.  Just then the door opened and a pretty girl stood there.  She was talking to Harry and Lily took this time to study her.  She was older and seemed to have Asian blood in her.  Lily didn't like her very much the after the moment of study.  But she noticed that Harry seemed to like her so she shrugged off the feeling for now.

The girl turned to her and spoke to her.  "I don't believe you have met. I'm Cho Chang."

"Lily Oden and I am a transfer student," Lily said a little colder than she meant.  Cho turned back to Harry and said good-bye and left at witch point Harry seemed to try to sink into his chair.  Lily sighed as she sat back down after Ginny cleaned up the mess.  Lily went back to staring out the window again and when the food cart came by bought six of everything.  A little later Ron and Hermione turned up.  They informed everyone who were prefects and what they were suppose to do at which point Lily cough twice that sounded a lot like baby-sitting.  A little later the door opened and a blond guy and to other guys that looked like they couldn't count to three walked in.

"What," snapped Harry before the blond dude could speak.

"Manners Potter, or you'll have detention," said blondy as Lily has named him.  He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Lily.

"What you looken' at, blondy?" said Lily not liking the guy one bit and she noticed that Harry seemed to hate him as while.

"I haven't seen you around, why are you hanging out with these losers?  Come with me and I could get with the right people," said blondy.

Lily started at him.  _'How dare he call my brother a losers and what's up with the black thing around him?/  But unlike most people who would have just hit him, Lily looked at him with ice cold eyes and a smirk.  "First, why would I go with someone who I don't even his name?   Second, why would I go with someone who has friends that look like they can't count to three?  And third, why would I go with someone who looks like he has no brain, just looks?  I also don't like people who call my friends losers.  I think that you are a loser so make like one and get lost."  Lily finished her little speech with the same look in her eyes but the smirk had disappeared.  Everyone was quite and staring at her then turned to blond boy._

"My name's Draco Malfoy," he spat then turned to Harry.  "Watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you get out of line."

Lily had it.  "Out now." 

"Fine," he spat again and left with his 'friends'.

"I have never seen someone talk like that to Malfoy," said Ron in utter amazement.  Lily just looked at him and then looked out the window.  Soon the train started to slow down and it came to a compete stop.  Lily had cooled down a bit and was now talking with Harry about Hogwarts.  Harry went over to a woman who was calling first years over and Lily looked for the carriages she was suppose to up to the castle in.  she found them and started at the 'horses'.  Lily walked up to one.

"What are you?"

/I'm a thetral.  Have you seen death young one?/

"I guess.  Why?"

/Only those who have seen death can see us./

"Oh, well…" 

"Lily, what are those?" asked Harry coming up to her.

"Thetrals, I think we should get going we're holding up the line," Lily said and she waved at the thetral she was talking to and claimed into a carriage that took her up to Hogwarts.

Kitty: Done!

Doom: Yea!

Kitty: Hey, Pewe, don't go hitting the screen or you might break it.

Doom: Yea, and it you do that then you won't get to find out what happens next.

Kitty: Yep, I'm thinking about putting some more charters in and if you want to be in it review and you might get picked.

Doom: Please put a good description in of your personalities.

Kitty: And please no special powers.

Doom: At least some completely out of this world power.

Kitty: Review!

Thing: REVIEW AND YOU MIGHT GET TO BE IN THIS STORY!!!!!

Doom: Yep! Until next chap., see ya!

Kitty: Yep, see ya!


	7. First night at Hogwarts

Kitty: I got two more reviews! Oh, happy days!

Doom: Don't you mean one review and Thing's dinner?

Kitty: I guess… looks over at Doom who's teasing Thing with a flame Stop teasing Thing!

Doom: But its fun…HEY get back here! Thing runs off with the flame with Doom after it

Kitty: sweat drop Thanks for reviewing, nistinna.  Sorry about the confusion.  I'm not going to write Lily and Sirius as girl friend and boy friend if that is what you were refereeing to.

Doom: panting She was originally but Sirius has to be in his late thirties and Lily's only fifteen.

Kitty: Yea, and then like have Lily grow older or something like that but I couldn't figure out a good way to write it.

Doom: But there is a special bond between them, that's why they're so close. You'll learn more about in later chapters

Kitty: I hope we didn't confuse you even more.

Doom: Yea, Thing the disclaimer!

Thing: from the other room LADY KITTY DOESN'T OWN HARRY POTTER, JUST HER MANGAS!!!!!!

Kitty: That's right so ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Doom: /animals talking/  _'thoughts'___

Chapter 7

Lily got out of the carriage and looked at the castle before her.  "Wow, it's so big! I'm so going to get lost in there," Lily said as she walked with Harry up the stone steps.

"Lily Oden!" Lily heard her name called and looked at the door way.  There stood an old woman who she had seen at Sirius's place but she couldn't remember her name.

"Professor McGonagall!" said Ron who had just come up behind them.  

"Miss Lily, you are to come with me to be sorted," said Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor," said Lily and she waved to the others and followed her into the castle.

"You are to wait her until you hear your name.  Then you are to go through those doors," Professor McGonagall said and left Lily there.  Lily leaned against the wall and watched the other students go through the doors.  Soon, no one was going through the doors any more and Lily watched a herd of first years go in; soon after a song.  Lily could barely make out the song.  (AN: If you wish to read the song, please get a copy of the fifth Harry Potter book and go to pages 204-207.)  Lily got lost in her thoughts as she heard names being called and then one of the houses.  Lily's thought went to the dream she had but quickly shook it away and heard something about a transfer student.

"You are please to welcome Lily Oden!" Lily walked in wishing that there weren't so many eyes on her.  Lily looked around and saw Harry and co. sitting at a table and then looked ahead after giving them a quick smile.

"Sit here," said the some witch from before.  Lily did so and a hat was placed on her head.

_'Interesting…I've only seen one other mind like yours,'_ Lily jumped at the sound of the voice in her head.

_'Who are you?'_ Lily thought back.

_'I'm the Sorting Hat.  Yes, yes, Harry Potter is your brother?  Yes, yes that would make scents,' _the hat said as though it was talking to itself.

_'What did you mean early, only one other mind like minds?  Was it Harry's?'_

_'No, no, you know him but it's not my place to tell you who.  I know which houses you should be in and you can to so well in both, it's very hard to choose.'_

_'Which ones?'___

_'Slytherin or Gryindor.__  But you are evenly matched between the two.  I will let you decide.'_

_'Gryindor.'___

_'Very well…_GRYINDOR!!"  shouted the hat an it was pulled from her head.  Lily nodded her head to the headmaster and went down to join Harry and the others.

"To our new comers…welcome! Let the feast begin!" said the headmaster and food appeared on the tables.

"What in the world were you talking about to the hat?  You sat up there for five whole minutes if not more," asked Ron as Lily felled her plate.

"Huh?  Oh the hat couldn't decide which house I should be in," Lily takes a bit of food and swallows, "it said that I was evenly matched between the two."

"Which ones?" asked Harry.

"Gryindor or Slytherin," Lily said and Ron chocked on his food.

"You're joking right?"  Lily shakes her head, "Balmy, that's like having the some amount of good and evil in one thing."

"Heh, maybe I do," said Lily starting to eat again, Ron just looked at her like she had two more heads on her and Lily turned back to her food.  Lily was done fairly quickly and looked up at the staff table.  Her eyes landed on a toad like woman.  "Who she?" 

"That's Umbridge," said Harry dryly, "and she works for the ministry."

"Well then, her name is now Ministry Toad."  There were a lot of snorts and giggles up and down the table.

"Are you going to give everyone nicknames?" asked Ginny a few sits down.

"Maybe," Lily said and smiled that smile that means you're up to no good.  Soon everyone one was nice and full and Dumbledor stood up.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices.  First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students --- and a few of our older students ought to know by now too.  Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.  We have had two changes in staffing this year.  We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we also delighted to introduce Professor…"

"Ministry Toad," Lily whispered and people silently giggled.

"Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  Try outs for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the —" 

Lily narrowed her eyes as Dumbledor looked at Umbridge.  Then everyone else heard it, "_Hem ,hem_,"_ and many people smirked at her.  She began her speech and soon everyone was doing their own thing with the few exceptions.   Both Lily and Hermione were listening to the speech and soon Lily was at the point of yelling at her to stop sugar-coating it and repeating herself.  Lily still got what she was saying though._

"It explained a lot," Lily heard Hermione tell the boys who Lily knew weren't listioning to the speech.

"Well, what does it mean?" asked Ron after a few moments.

"It means that the ministry is going to interfere with what Hogwarts does and things like that.  She was just repeating herself and sugarcoating, so that you wouldn't get it," Lily spat her anger still not quite gone.  Everyone was leaving and Lily got up pulling Harry with her.  "Come on, Harry, I need to get out of here."  

"See ya guys," Harry said to Ron and Hermione and he lead Lily to the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Um, cookies?"

"Sorry, that is not the password."

"That would have been easy, huh," Lily said giving Harry a sheepish smile.

"Harry, Lily, I know it!" yelled the Frog Boy as Lily is now calling him.  "Guess what it is?"

"Already did that Frog Boy."

"Mimbulus mimbletonia!" he said and the picture opened.

"Thank you for your service but it is no longer need, good night," and Lily walked into the common room.  "Wow!"

"The girls dorm is that way," said Harry pointing to a stair case.

"Thanks your service is now no longer need, Good Night," Lily said and bowed a little and ran up the stairs.  Lily went straight to bed because no one was in there.

Kitty: While it ended kind of lame.

Doom: lily was on sugar high sort of from eating all the junk food on the train.  It kicked in late.

Kitty: Yep, so review please and if you hurry up and I'm still up for new charters! ^_^

Doom: Yep and if you want Bunny might come back.

Kitty: Yep!

Thing: REVIEW! REVIEW AND WE SHALL READ YOUR STORIES IF THEY SOUND GOOD!!!!!!

Kitty&Doom: Yep, so see ya!


	8. Making friends and breafast

Kitty: Well we are putting a new charter in.

Doom: Yep!  Read to find out!  Hey, and Pewe I have brought back SWEETY!

Kitty: Nooooooo! Get that monster out of here!

Doom: Why?  Hey, you go get Smoky and he could protect you.

Kitty: Kay! Be right back. runs off, lots a bangs are heard and she comes back holding a ferret Meet Smoky everyone.  You know if he was black haired instead of white, he could be Hiei. 

Doom: You're right but this is the wrong story.

Kitty: You're right.  Thing the disclaimer!

Thing: LADY KITTY DOES NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE NEW GIRL!!! SHE BELONGS TO AMIERCAN COWGURL!!!!

Doom: Well that gave it away.

Kitty: Oh well…ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!

Doom:  /animals talking/ _'thoughts'_

Chapter 8

Lily was finishing her DADA book when Harry came down looking upset.  "What's up, Harry?"

"Nothing."

"Beep, wrong, the sun's up that's what's up," Lily said grinning.  "So what's wrong, I don't like sad faces in the morning?"

"Seamus," said Ron as he walked over to her and Harry.

"Is he the guy that just left a few minutes ago?"

"Most likely," answered Harry. 

"You know Hermione is going to chew Fred and George out for that notice," Lily pointed to the notice broad with a sign on it telling people that they can get money by being testers.  Just then Hermione comes down and they all went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and Lily just listened to their conversation.  When they got there, Lily noticed a blond girl with purple fox ears.  Lily left the others to go join her.  "Hey nice ears, they're cute."

"You can see them?" asked the girl as Lily sat down next to her.

"Yea, why can't everyone see them?"

"Nope, only very special people can.  I would have thought that Harry Potter would be able to see them but he hasn't said a word about them though I don't think he's ever noticed me," said the girl.

"Huh, well I'll introduce you two later.  The names Lily Oden by the way," said Lily holding out her hand.

"Karson, nice to meet cha', Lily," said Fox Girl as Lily named her.  Just then the mail arrived.

"Ack," yelled Lily as she fell out of her chair.  "Oww."

"Are you all right?"

"Yea, it just surprised me, is all.  Geez, it looks like my grandmother's farm," said Lily as she sat down in her chair again.

"Your Grandmother owns birds?" asked Karson.

"Yep, she owns a bird farm.  Hey, Aisu, over here!" Lily yelled as her silver hawk flies over.  "Did you have a safe trip?"

/Yes, here's your letter./ and Aisu held out a letter.

"Thanks," and Lily put the letter away to read it later. 

"Is he yours?"

"Yep, his name's Aisu.  He seems to like you," Lily said with a huge grin on her face as the bird hopped over and jumped on her shoulder and nipped at her ears. 

"Hey, stopped that," and she tried to get the bird to stop but it just hide behind Lily.  "Baka bird."

"He is not!  He happens to be very smart," Lily sticks her tough out.

/Are you going to eat that toast?/

"Huh?"

/Are you going to eat that toast?/

"Hi, Pewe, nice to see your awake.  He wants to know if you're going to eat the rest of your toast," said Karson.

"Sure he can have it, thanks," said Lily as Mrs. Stern as Lily has named Professor McGonagall had them their schedules.  "Hey look we have the same schedules."

"So we do.  What a way to start a Monday.  All the bad subjects first," said Karson as Pewe munched on the toast looking at the schedules as well.

"Why is it so bad?"

"First, History of Magic is the most boring subject in school.  Second, Potions is taught by Snape who is mean to all Gryffindors.  Third, Divination would be an okay subject if Trelawney didn't teach, and I don't know about DADA yet, but we'll find out soon enough," Karson sight and then started humming one eyed, one horn, flying purple people eater.  Lily joined her and soon they were singing it out load and people were staring at them.

"I think we should get to class now," said Lily giggling at all the people's faces.

"I think you're right.  I need to catch up on some sleep any ways," said Karson as they leaved the Great Hall.  Lily notice that Pewe had disappeared.

"Does Pewe live in your hair?"

"Yep!  He likes it in there plus he doesn't sleep in History of Magic so takes notes for me," Karson smiled and they arrived at the class.

Kitty: Well I hope you all like it.  Not a lot of stuff going on.

Doom: When are you going to come down?

Kitty: When that monster isn't here. yells from beam on ceiling, also a white blur is running around up there as well

Doom: Geez, Well I hope you like it too.  And sorry if this isn't the way you act Karson.

Kitty: and I couldn't help but put Pewe in there. treasure cat grin And only Karson and Lily can understand him.

Sweety: is rolling around in her pink ball chasing Thing

Thing: HELP MISTERESS DOOM!!!

Doom: picks up Thing Join Kit if you're scared of her.

Thing: flies up to Kitty REVIEW AND TELL SWEETY TO STOP CHASING CATS!!!!!

Doom: You're not a cat Thing.

Kitty: Well it looks like a cat in a way.

Doom: I guess, well review or Sweety will be chasing you.

Kitty; Yep and she's scary.

Doom&Kitty: See ya!


	9. Potions

Kitty: Alright some one else is going to appear.

Doom: You know we're going to end up with a lot of hyper people at Hogwarts.

Kitty: I believe you are correct.

Doom: So when are you going to come down.

Kitty: When Sweety goes home.

Doom: That won't be until the story's done.

Kitty: That's going to be along time.

Doom: I guess. looks down and sees Sweety running into her trying to get her to move

Kitty: See, she likes to chase things. Doom moved out of the way and Sweety followed

Doom: So, she's still the cutest thing in the world.

Thing: EVIL MONSTER, NOT THING, FOR I AM THING!!!_

Kitty: Thing's mad. Do the disclaimer so the story can go on.

Thing: LADY KITTY DOES NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER RAMONDOM THING.  SHE ALSO DOES NOT OWN THE NEW GIRL OR KARSON OR PEWE!!!!

Kitty: That's right, so, ON TO THE STORY!!!!

Doom: /animals talking/  _'thoughts'_

Chapter 9 (I think)

Lily had to admit that Karson was right, History of Magic was boring.  Lily didn't fall asleep but she did get lost in a daydream.  _'I'm going to have to ask Pewe for some notes.'_  Lily thought as class was dismissed.  "So we have potions next."

"Doubled Potions next, I hope Snape is nicer this year," said Karson as the rounded a coroner into a courtyard.  "Hey isn't that Harry and his gang."

Lily frowned as she watched Cho Chang walk away and Ron and Hermoine began to arguing.  "Yea, that's them, hey, now's not a bad time to meet them or maybe it is," Lily said as the bell rang though the school.  "Oh well, lead the way Fox Girl."

"Fox Girl?" asked Karson as they started to walk to class.

"That's your new nickname I have given you," Lily said following Karson.

"I like it.  Now what should your nickname be?" asked Karson as they went down into the dungeons.

"Kitty!" said Lily pulling out a headband with cat ears on it and put them on.

"No, how about, Neko?"

"Sure," Lily was grinning ear to ear as they walked into potions and sat down near Harry and the others.  Then Professor Snape came in.  He went on about O.W.L.s and Lily tuned him out until Karson stepped on her foot.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at O.W.L: the Draught of Peace a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation.  Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing.  The ingredients and method are on the blackboard; you will find everything you need in the store cupboard; you have and hour and a half…Start." Snape finished and everyone began.

"Why did you step on my foot?" asked Lily as she added the moonstone.

"Because you weren't listening and you didn't need to get into trouble with him on your first day.  Wait a few days then you can be my guest as to get into troubled with him.  Now leave me alone so I can get this potion done properly," Karson said and Lily notice that Pewe was helping.  

Lily didn't really pay attention to what she was doing but when Snape said, "A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," Lily's potion was doing just that as while as Karson's.  Lily looked over at Harry's and saw that his was putting out thick gray steam.  Lily was about to go over to help him fix it when Snape came over to him and asked, "Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

"The Drought of Peace."

"Tell me, Potter, can you read?"  Blondie laughed but was cut short with a loud smack, ow, and thud as Lily had just thrown a Slytherin student's book at him. (AN: Sorry to all Malfoy fans but I hate him.)  There were a lot of stiffed giggles from the Gryffindors.  Lily turned back to Harry and Snape.  Lily watched in raged as Snape made Harry's potion vanish and was about to yell when something told her to turn around.  Lily saw something about to fall into her potion but caught it, and saw Blondie glaring at her.

"Hey can I borrow Pewe for a minute?"

"Why?" Lily whispered in Karson's ear and an evil smile appeared on her face.  "Yep, you can borrow him."  And Lily handed the thing that Blondie tried to but into her potion, to Pewe and he disappeared.  

Pewe came back, /Mission completed./  And they watched as Blondie's potion started to bubble and then it exploded all over him and his two dumb friends next to him.  Now huge boils were appearing all over them.  Lily and Karson filled their flagon with their potion and put and his desk and left.  They gave each other a high five and started laughing.

"That was great, just great.  You did a good job, Pewe," said Karson as they walked up the steps to the Great Hall.

"Yep, but we should be thanking Blondie for give us what ever it was.  I think it was cat hair," said Lily as they reached the Great Hall.

"You need the credits, Neko, you were the one how had the idea."

"Who cares who's idea was it all I now is that Blondie is most likely in a world of pain now."  They sat down across from Hermione and Ron.  "Where's Harry."

"He left, he got angry at us for arguing, told us to give it arrest, and left," said Ron looking puzzled.  "Who's your friend?"

"This is Karson and her pet, Pewe," Lily said and pointed to the hamster on the table grabbing a carrot. 

"You have pet hamster?" asked Hermione.

"Yep, and tonight's a full moon," said Karson taking a bit of food.

"What's that have to do with having a pet hamster?" asked Ron who was confused.

"Because I turn into a purple fox in the night of a full moon and run around the castle biting people and turning them into my mind less slaves."

"Really?" said Ron who was now very scared of the Fox Girl.

"No, I wish though, having a mind less army might not be so bad," said Karson in thought.

"That still doesn't explain what it has to do with having a pet hamster," sad Hermione.

"Nothing I just like to say random things," said Karson and looks over at the Slytherin table.  "Blondie and his pals aren't back yet, Neko."

"Your right, I guess that plan was better than I thought it was," said Lily as she smiled.

"Nice ears," said a voice from behind Karson.

Kitty: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm so evil.

Doom: You didn't enter the new person.

Kitty: Yes I did.  Who do you think said nice ears?

Doom: Oh, okay.  Hey Smoky, did you have a good nap?

Smoky: nods and claims up to the beams on the ceiling

Doom: He likes it up there.

Kitty: Yep! Hey where's the monster?

Doom: I don't know.  Come on we have to go find her.

Thing: REVIEW OR BE TICKLED!!!!

Doom: Sweety, SWEETY!!!!!

Kitty: Also thanks to the-dog-lies-in-thes-stars, nistinna, and American Cowgurl again! ^_^


	10. Professor Umbridge aka Ministry Toad

Kitty: Well I'm sorry we didn't write sooner.

Doom: Yep, but you get to find out who the girl is.

Kitty: Please check out the other story.  But be warned: we didn't write it.

Doom: Yep, while I did find Sweety.

Kitty: She was sleeping in a corner.  Baka hamster.  Thing!

Thing: LADY KITTY DOES NOT OWN ANY THING BUT MANGAS!!!!

Kitty: Yes, mangas, oh wonderful mangas.any ways ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!

Doom: /animals talking/  _'thoughts'___

Chapter 10

"Nice ears," said a voice from behind Karson.

"You can see them, too?" Karson said looking at brown haired girl with blonde highlights.

"Yep, there cute.  Is that your pet hamster?  He's cute, too.  What's your name?  My name is Ellie Ember.  I'm in the seventh year and like to do pranks with the twins and Lee," the girl, now know as Ellie, said this all in one breath, when she finished Lily was staring at her as well as Ron and Hermione.  Karson just smiled at her.

"Yep, that's my pet hamster!  His name is Pewe.  My name is Karson and my nickname is Fox Girl and I'm in the fifth year and this is my friend Lily a.k.a. Neko, she's in the fifth year too," Karson this all in one breath as well.

"Hey, you're that girl that hangs out with Fred and George," said Ron pointing at her.

"Yep that's me.  Can I touch your ears?  Please?  Pretty please?" Ellie asked.

"Nope you can't touch them. Nooooo touchy," said Karson and Ellie pouted a little but soon cheered up.

"Oh man, we have to go to class," said Lily after a little bit of talking with their new friend Ellie.  Pewe disappeared into Karson's hair and they all got up and left. 

"Hey I'll see you at dinner," said Ellie heading towards Charms.

"Kay!" yelled Karson and Lily together.  And they both went up to the Divination class room.  When they got their Lily saw Ron and Harry talking in a corner.

"Hey come on," said Lily and she dragged Karson over.  Before intors could begin, Professor Trelawney made herself known.  She went on about what they were going to be studying this year.  They read what they were suppose to then looked at each other.

"Do you want to go first or shall I?" asked Karson as she put down her book.

"You go first."

"I had a dream about Karama and there was a lot of Kuwabara bashing," said Karson.  "And Karama was Yoko Karama and he went chasing after shinny things."

"Sounds like my dreams, but I'm always in a R.P.G.," Lily said trying not to laugh loudly.

"Kay, so what are my dreams about, dream expert," she said.  Lily suppressed the urged to laugh.

"Well, you are suffering from anime withdraw," Lily said and both of them giggled.

"So, what your dreams about?"

"Like I said all my dreams are in R.P.G. and they are usually with amine charters or people I meet," said Lily.  "So what's my dream about?"

"That you are complete into R.P.G.s and can't get enough of them."

"Kay, we're done now."

"You two are done already?" asked Bug Woman as Lily has so kindly given her.

"Yep!" said Karson.  Lily's eyes went glassy.  Lily felt a cold hand grab her arm and she looked up.  Professor Trelawney was there and she was the one holding her arm.  Lily felt the grip tighten.

_'You can do nothing; it will come to pass!' _Trelawney said this in a harsh, hoarse voice that sent shivers up Lily spine.  Suddenly, Lily was back in reality and everyone calling her name.

"W-what happened?" asked Lily, she was looking at everyone.

"Your eyes glassed over and it looked like you went into shock," said Karson.

"Tell me, my dear, what did you see,?" asked Bug Woman.

"I don't remember anything," Lily lied.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" asked someone.

"No, I'm fine," Lily said with a little laugh and tried to forget what just happened.

"Well, class is dismissed, now I want you all to keep a dream diary for a month.  Now good day," said Bug Woman and they all left.

Lily was walking next to Harry and she saw Harry staring at her ears.

"So, you can see Karson's ears?" asked Lily.

"Huh, you mean her ears?" Harry pointed at Karson.  

"Hey, Fox Girl, he can see them!  Ellie owes you five Galleons!" Lily yells and Karson turns around and looks at them.  She stops so that they could catch up.

"So, you can see my ears?" asked Karson with an evil smile.

"Err.Yea, I can.  Why does it matter?" asked Harry.

"What are you guys going on about her ears?" asked Ron who was now with them.

"Her ears, fox ears I guess," said Harry.

"Don't see a thing," answered Ron.  And Harry looked down at this.

"Don't feel bad Harry.  Only special people can see them," said Karson.  "By the way my name is Karson, if you didn't get that already."

"Well, nice to meet you," said Harry and they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Well, good afternoon class!" Professor Umbridge said.  A few good afternoons were heard.  "Tut, tut.  That won't do, now, will it?  I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.'  One more time, please.  Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," rang though the class.  However, if you had listen closely, you would have heard two 'Good afternoon, Ministry Toad' in the middle of the class. Ministry Toad didn't hear it and went on teaching her class.  Soon everyone was copying down the course aims.

"Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhand?"  There was a dull murmur.  "Let's try that again.  When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes Professor Umbridge' or 'No Professor Umbridge.'"

Everyone answered, "Yes, Professor Umbridge," except two who said, "Yes, baka Ministry Toad."

She went on with the class and both Hermione and Lily raised their hands into the air.  After several minutes she said, "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" 

"No, I didn't," said Lily and Hermione said, "Not about the chapter, no," at the some time.

"I was talking to Miss.

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione

"Miss Granger, Miss."

"Lily Oden."

"Miss Oden."

"I have a question about your course aims," said Hermione and Lily put her hand down.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Ministry Toad.

"Well, I don't.  There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells," Hermione stated.

"Using defensive spells?  Why I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger.  You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"As a matter a fact I do expect to be attacked in your class," Lily said with her hand in the air.

"Miss Oden, students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class."

"Well, then what to you call what I'm doing with my hand then?"  Ministry Toad was lost for words at that.

"Miss Oden that will be ten points for."

"For what?  Having my hand raised?  You said yourself; students raise their hands when they wish to speak.  I have my hand raised, why can't I speak?"

"You raise your hand so the teacher may call on you so that you may speak."

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"You have another ten points taken and you will have detention tomorrow at five at my office."

"In the morning or in the evening?"

"In the evening and that will be another ten points!" Professor Umbridge almost yelled.  Lily still had her hand raised but didn't speak.  Ministry Toad turned away.  "Yes, Mr."

"Weasley.  So we aren't using magic?"

"Yes, as stated in the course aims." (A/N: If you wish to read the rest of their 'talk' please get a copy of the fifth book and view pages 242-244)

"And what good is a theory going to be in the real world?" asked Harry.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world."

"Isn't school supposed to prepare you for the real world and if not then you people have wired minds," Lily said.  (A/N: Remember, Lily is from America.)  She still had her hand up from earlier.

"There is nothing waiting out there, Miss Oden."

"What about Lord Voldemort?" asked Harry.  Everyone gasped.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

"Even if Voldemort (everyone gasped again) wasn't out there then what about the future?  What makes you think that there won't be others that will go to the dark side and follow in his foot steps?"

"Another ten points, Miss Oden."

"The Dark Lord is not out there, he is dead.  Anything else is a lie!" said Ministry Toad.  

"I don't care if you don't believe it but DON'T GO AROUND SAYING IT'S A LIE!" yelled Lily.  It had been a very long time since some one had gotten her this upset.  Harry had yelled too.

"Mr. Potter, detention.  Miss Oden, another one," she said and went on with a little speech.  Harry went and yelled so more and so did Lily and they were both sent to Professor McGonagall with a letter to give her.  They meet Peeves in the halls and Lily was starting to cool down after sending him flying down the hall.

"What on earth was that about, Potter, Oden?" asked Mrs. Stern.

"Peeves,' said Harry as Lily stilled glared down the hall.

"Why are you two out of class?"

"We have been sent to see you," said Harry.

"By Ministry Toad," said Lily as she turned to Mrs. Stern.

"Who?"

"Professor Umbridge," said Harry.

"Come inside," she said and both Harry and Lily went inside.  Harry hand her the letter and she read it.  "Is this true?"

"What true?" asked both Harry and Lily at the same time.

"That you shorted at her and you told her that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

"Yes," they both said.

"Lily, I'm very disappeared.  I was told that you held your tempered very well," said Professor McGonagall.

"Well then, that toad should be honored.  No one has worked me up that much in a very long time," stated Lily flatly.  "But I wasn't in a very good mood to begin with."

"Well it says that both of you have detention this week and Lily you have it next week as well."

"Fine," was all Lily said, but Harry's temper broke again.

"I'm sorry, but it's your fault and you should be more careful around her."  Harry stared at her.  "Have a biscuit."

"No, thank you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Both he and Lily took one and left.

Kitty: I hope you all are happy.

Doom: Yep, longest chapter and sorry Karson about not putting you in the 'talk.'

Kitty: Yea, review.

Thing: REVIEW OR YOU SHALL BE TICKLED AND CHASED BY SWEETY!!!!!

Doom: Or Thing2 as Kitty has named her.

Kitty: Yea, any ways hope you enjoy! See ya!

Doom: See ya!


	11. Detention

Kitty: Well this maybe the last time I update for awhile. sighs

Doom: Yea, we're going up to our aunts and we're staying there for about a week in a half.

Kitty: We're also sorry about not updating on Tuesday and Wednesday.

Doom: Yea, we went to California Adventure and then we had to do school work all day Wednesday.

Kitty: Yes, but we had lots of fun and yes we do live in southern California.

Doom: And for you people that live in a hole, California Adventure is right across from Disneyland.

Kitty: Well, Thing, the disclaimer!

Thing: WE OWN NOTHING BUT MANGAS!!!!

Kitty: Yes, so no suing…ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Doom: /animals talking/ _'thoughts'_

Chapter 11

Lily was walking down the halls towards the Great Hall for dinner and was not in a very good mood.  "Will these people stop starring at me already?!" Lily asked Karson as Lily gave yet another person a death glare.

"I doubt it.  Let's just go up to the tower, I won't be able to eat with people starring," said Karson.  They turned around and headed back up the stairs.

"Hey, you two!  Are you not hunger?" asked Ellie as she walked up the stair case to join them.

"Yea, but can't eat with people staring," answered Karson.

"Well then, I'll just go get some food and I'll meet you in the tower and we can eat up their," Ellie said and was off.

"I guess we go up there and wait," said Lily and they went up to the tower.  A few minutes later Ellie returned with tons of food.

"Here you guys go," Ellie said and dumped the food and the table, where Lily had started doing her homework.

"You are a life saver, Ellie.  Hey what should your nickname be?" asked Karson after stuffing her face with food.

"Nickname?" Ellie got this confused face on her face.

"Yea, I give people nicknames.  Like Professor Umbridge is Ministry Toad and Professor McGonagall is Mrs. Stern," said Lily.

"Yea, and mine is Fox Girl and Lily's is Neko," said Karson.

"I see…How about Ka?" said Ellie.

"Yep, that's great and that suits you," said Lily.  All this time Lily had been eating and doing her homework at the sametime.  Just then Harry and gang came in.  "Hey, I was wondering when you guys would show up.  If you're still hungry, you can eat with us."

"Okay," said Ron and they all joined them.

"How can Dumbledor have let this happened?" Hermione asked to no one.  "How can he let that terrible woman teach us?  And in our O.W.L. year too!"

"Where in the abyss did that come from?" asked Lily.

"I don't know but how could he?"

"Hermione, clam down," said Harry, "We have never had a good DADA teacher.  The jobs jinxed."

"Yea, and I think Harry's the jinx's," said Karson.

"I don't believe we have been given intors yet," said Ellie to Harry, "The name is Ellie Ember."

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you," said Harry and people stared to come in they all finished eating and started doing their homework.  Ellie didn't, as soon as Fred and George came in, she went over to join them.  Soon Hermione was telling the three and Lee to stop experimenting on the first years.  Then she went to bed and Ron and Harry went to bed soon after too.  Karson went to bed after Pewe gave them notes for History of Magic and Lily finished most of her homework and went to bed as well.

The next day…Lily went to all of her classes and found out that she had a natural talent with a wand.  That is being she did the Summoning Charm in four tries and had vanished her snail in two tries.

"Geez, I don't know how you could do that with out learning magic before hand.  Both were high level spells," said Karson as they went to lunch.  After lunch they went to Care of Magical Creatures.  Lily found out that they were learning about Bowtruckles.  Blondie was bad mouthing about Hagrid which caused him to get hit with a book again.  Lily didn't know Hagrid but Harry had told her lots about him and he seemed nice.

"Are you going to throw books at him every time you get angry at him?" asked Karson as they drew their Bowtruckle.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" asked Lily as she finished her picture.

"Not at the moment…I'll think of something and well get Ka to help."

"Good and it better be something really bad," Lily smirked and looked at Blondie who suddenly got very scared.  They head off to Herbology after a little scene with Harry in the middle.  Lily ran to the Great Hall and gulped something down and ran up to the Gryffindor tower to drop off her books.  It took her awhile because she had to ask pictures where to go.  She then went to Ministry Toad's office where she saw Harry about to enter.

"Here it goes," said Lily and opened the door and went inside.  Lily repressed the urge to gag as she looked around the room.  Lily took in her surroundings as Harry asked if he could have Friday off and make it up another day.  

"Well sit down you two," Ministry Toad said and Lily sat down.  "You will be writing lines for me with my special quill."  Lily picked up the quill.

"Well what do I write?  And where's the ink?"

"For you Miss Oden, I must not back talk to teachers, Potter, I must not tell lies," and they went to work.  Harry had started to write first and Lily looked over at Harry as he hissed in pain. Lily thought she imaged it, but she could have sworn that she felt a pain run though the back of her hand.  Lily saw Harry's hand heal up after it was cut.  Lily looked down at her paper, took a deep breath, and began to write.  Lily waited for the pain and cut to appear, but it never came. 

Lily looked at her hand and saw a silvery, see-though hand that seemed to be fused with hers.  It was one with her hand but as her eyes went up her arm, the other arm broke away.  Lily saw someone out of the corner of eye and looked over in that duration.  For a spilt second, Lily was face to face with a man that seemed to be made of different shades of silver smiling at her, but was gone so fast that Lily thought she had imaged it.

"Is there something wrong dear," asked Professor Umbridge in that sweet voice she had.

"No, nothing's wrong," and Lily looked at her hand again but the other hand wasn't their.

Kitty: We have to go to bed soon.

Doom: Yea and we're very sorry if we don't update for awhile.

Kitty: Yes, while you know the drill.

Thing: REVIEW OR YOU SHALL BE TICKLED!!!

Doom: Yea, so see ya!

Kitty: Yep, see ya! Hey, cat nip milk.  leaves

Doom: Baka neko.


	12. Letters

Kitty: Thing! Thing! THING!!!!!!!

Doom: Where in the abyss did it go?

Kitty: I don't know…hey all you people, we're back and Thing has gone missing.

Doom: Yea…THING…so who's going to do the disclaimer?

A Voice: I WILL! I WILL!

Doom: MAYHEM! WHAT IN THE ABYSS ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!!!

Mayhem: Subbing for Thing while it's gone.

Sweety: rolls and hits Mayhem

Mayhem: Hi Sweety.  listens to what the hamster is saying  Sweety says that she wishes to give Pewe a late valentines.

Sweety: holds up sign (sign) Happy Valentines Pewe!!!!

Kitty: That's sweet…Doom stop gagging!

Doom: in coroner gagging to…much…fluffy@_@

Kitty: Stop making a show and Mayhem do the disclaimer.

Mayhem: Kitty does not own anything at the moment besides mangas! ^_^

Kitty: That's right now…ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! And then finding Thing.

Doom: /animals talking/ _'thoughts'_

Chapter 12 (right?)

The rest of the week was pretty much the same as the first two for Lily.  She didn't see the silver man again, but she notice that when she wrote it, the ink was silver instead of red like Harry's was.  Lily found out that Ron was going to try out for Keeper on Friday.  Lily also found out that magic was really easy to her and she felt like she was even trying.  Homework was easy for her and she kept on top of it unlike Harry.  Even with the extra that she got for this being her first year.

"Stop worrying, Neko," said Karson at dinner on Friday, after Lily told her and Ellie about how she felt.  

"Fox Girl's right, you need to stop worrying about it.  You should be grateful. It's your fifth year and you need to know five years worth of magic by O.W.L.s," said Ellie.

"I guess you're right…Well it's off to go see Ministry Toad.  See ya later," said Lily as she got up to leave.  Lily didn't need help to find places any more as she had learn basic format of Hogwarts.  

On the way to detention, Lily met a gray dove.  "Hey, I would love to talk to you right now but I have detention.  So maybe we'll talk to each other some other time.  See ya later," Lily said to the bird and it just looked at her in understanding and seemed to smile at her.  Lily continued on her way.  She had made it a habit of talking to all the animals she meets.  She soon arrived at the office and Harry was waiting outside for her.  Lily was writing with her left hand to night so that Harry could sit by the window and look out.  (A/N: Lily uses both hands if you forgot; in the wand shop she said she uses both hands)  Short after dark fell Ministry Toad asked to see Harry's hand.  The moment that her hand touched Harry's, a pain shout though Lily's right side of her neck where Lily's own scare was.

"Ouch!" said both Lily and Harry at the same time.

"What is the matter with you?" asked Ministry Toad.

"A nerve misfire," Lily said and left with Harry who seemed to be in his own thoughts.  Lily was lost in thought as well, for what see saw.  A snake like face, with red eyes, smiling.  When Lily walked into the common room Ron came up to them.

"Harry, Lily, I did it, I'm Keeper!"

"Great."

"Brilliant." And Lily went off to go look for her friends. 

"Fox Girl went to bed already and I'm a little busy with the twins," said Ellie.

"That's okay, I'll go hang with Harry then or maybe go to bed.  Well see you tomorrow," said Lily and walked over to Harry and Hermione after Ellie said good-bye.

"Also, I don't think it means any thing, but Lily said she had a misfire the exact same time as my scare hurt.  And I noticed that she has a lighting bolt scare along her neck," Lily heard Harry say and decided to go to bed.

Again, Lily found herself walking down the corroder with Harry.  When she woke up it was pre dawn and still dark outside.  _'Geez, why in the abyss do I wake up so early in the morning?__  Oh well, I can finish my letter to Sirius,' _thought Lily as she got dressed and went to the common room.  About a half an hour later Harry came wandering down stairs.

"Why are you up so early?" asked Lily as Harry sat across from her.

"I'm going to write a latter to Sirius," said Harry as he pulled out a piece a parchment, ink, and a quill.

"And here I thought that you woke up early to catch up on your homework," Lily said and Harry glared at her.  Lily couldn't help but giggled.  "I'm finishing up my letter to him as well."

Lily finished her a long time before Harry but waited for him.  Lily worked on her homework until Harry said he was done.

"How in the world can you keep up on your homework?" asked Harry as they walked to the Owlery.  

"I work fast, I guess…and I wake up early and do it as well.  I don't need much sleep," Lily said.  This was true as Lily seemed to live off two hours of sleep a day.

"I wish I could do that."

"You can if you put your mind to it; at least working fast.  And I guess you train yourself to live off a few hours of sleep a day, but mines is nature," said Lily as they entered the Owlery.  Lily located Aisu quickly and gave him the letter.  "Kay, it says Snuffles, but it's for Sirius."

/Alright, I'll see you in a few days./ said Aisu and took off.  Lily watched both Hedwig and Aisu until they were out of site.  Lily saw a thestral jump into the sky and dive back down.  Lily went looking for the gray dove she saw yesterday when Cho Chang came in.  Lily glared at her and continued to look for the dove.  Just then Mr. Filch came in or Grumpy as Lily named him, with his cat that Lily hated.  Lily had never thought that there would be a day that she would hate a cat.

"I've had a tip-off that both of you are going to place a massive order for Dungbombs!" spat Grumpy.  Lily glared at him and went back to looking for the dove.  He leaved after Harry and Cho leaved the Owlery together wish annoyed Lily very much.  Lily couldn't find the dove so left shortly after Harry did.  She made her way down to breakfast and sat next to Karson, who across from Harry and friends.

"Morning Neko.  Did you sleep well?" asked Fox Girl.

"Fine, you?" 

"Great! You know, if you didn't have those extra classes I would show you around the grounds and stuff," said Karson with a sigh.

"That's okay.  You can show me later, I have a feeling that I wouldn't have the classes for long."

"You're properly right with the way you've been picken stuff up," said Karson.

"Have any good ideas about Blondie yet?"

"Nope." Lily sighed and finished her breakfast; then headed off to her classes.

Kitty: Well, Thing is still missing.

Doom: Yep, well, we hope you like this chapter.

Kitty: I need pranks and mean things to do to Malfoy.  So if you have any ideas, please tell us.

Doom: Yea, and if you want to be in the story you still can be.

Mayhem: THANK YOU ANIMEGIRLH FOR REVIEWING!!!

Doom: Yep, so review or you shall be chased by Smoky and Sweety!

Kitty: CAT NIP!!!!!!

Doom&Mayhem: Baka Neko. Doom goes off to look for Thing

Mayhem: See ya all later! -_^


	13. Sirius in the fire

Kitty: Well Thing is still missing.

Doom: Yep, and yes Pewe, Sweety can go to the dance.

Sweety: jumping up and down inside her ball

Kitty: Yep, well Mayhem, do the disclaimer.

Mayhem: in sleep Kitty owns only mangas…nothing else…

Doom: I have wired sisters.

Kitty: Yep…now ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

Doom: /animals talking/ _'thoughts'_

Chapter 13 

Lily walked to Mrs. Stern's office for her lessons.  It was all very easy for her and she finished six months of what a first year learns in the time frame of nine to three with an hour lunch break. _'If this keeps up then I'll be finished with these classes in four weeks!' _thought Lily as she walked to the Gryffindor tower.  Lily had classes on Sunday as while and she got homework for these classes.  When she got to the tower she found Karson doing her homework.  "Almost done?"

"Yea, did you have fun with Mrs. Stern?" asked Karson looking up from her homework.  Lily notice that Pewe was using a very small quill and writing something down on some parchment.

"It was okay. I think I'll be done with it in about four weeks.  And what is Pewe writing?"

"Notes, oh, is that your cat?  I've seen her around but I couldn't figure out whose cat it is," said Karson as Ryoko had jumped up on Lily's lap.

"Yea, she's mine.  She likes to hunt, that's why she was never in the room," said Lily pulling out her own homework.

/There are lots of rats here.  And there is this cat that is mean and keeps telling me off./ said Ryoko who was now purring.  Lily shook her head and went on with her homework.  Nothing happened much Sunday.  Lily's classes were fine and she finished all first year level magic. Karson had finished all her homework Saturday and went off to go brain storm some ideas about what to do to Blondie while Lily finished her homework.  About eleven was when they went to bed with a list of things to do to.  About a half an hour later Hermione spotted an owl outside the window.  Lily walked over to see what it was all about.  After Harry was finished the letter Lily took it to see what was making everyone mad.  (A/N: If you want to read the letter, get the 5th book and read pages 296-298.)

"This is your brother, right?" asked Lily, Ron nodded.  "Well, he is the world's biggest jerk!" Lily yelled and crumbed the letter into a ball and threw it in to the fire and went back to her homework without another word.  About fifteen minutes later, Lily saw Harry crouching in front of the fire.  "Harry, what are you doing?"

"I just saw Sirius's head," said Harry and Lily went to go look in the fire as well.

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed happily.

"What are you doing here?  What if you get caught?" asked Hermione.  Lily frowned at Hermione for being so negative. 

"It's okay nobody saw me but Lily's cat," said Sirius, "and this is the only way to answer Harry's letter."  Lily pouted, _'Of course its Harry's letter, it would be mine to if they knew.'_ Lily tuned back in.

"So what are Ministry Toad's lessons like?" asked Sirius.  "Is she training you all to kill half-breeds?"

"No, she won't even let us use magic at all and Lily told you her neck name for her didn't she?" said Hermione.

"Yes, and are info inside the Ministry says that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat," said Sirius.

"I hate politics," Lily said.

"Where did that come from?" asked Harry.

"Well, the Ministry doesn't want us trained in combat because he's scared that Dumbledore will from an army and take over the Ministry with it.  And he believes that he will use us for the army," Lily said in a very annoyed voice.

"You're joking right?" asked Ron.

"Yea and Fox Girl has her own army of mindless slaves."

"Well I guess it is true," said Harry and turned back to Sirius.  "Have you heard any news of Hagrid?"

"Nope, he was suppose to be back by now, no one knows what happened to him.  But Dumbledore believes that he's alright," added Sirius at their faces.  

"There's nothing you can do about it now is there," said Lily.

"Yea, and don't go around asking questions about him.  Dumbledore doesn't want attention drawn to the fact that he's not here." They nodded their heads.  "Hey, when's your next Hogsmeade weekend anyways?  I was thinking we got away with the dog disguise at the station, didn't we? I thought I could—"

"NO!" yelled both Harry and Hermione before Lily could say a thing.

"Didn't you see the _Daily Prophet?"_ asked Hermione.

"That?  They're always guessing where I am, they haven't gat a clue—" started Sirius and Harry cut him off with what Blondie had said on the train.

"All right, all right, I've got the point.  It was just an idea; I thought you would like to get together—"

"I would, but I also don't want you chucked back into Azkaban!" said Harry.

"You're less like your father than I thought.  The risk would have made it fun for him.  Got to go, I hear Kreacher coming down the stairs." And with that Sirius was gone before Lily could saw anything else to him.  Lily glared at them and left with her homework to go to bed.  

The next morning Lily finished all her homework and went down to breakfast in a foal mood.  She had also written another letter to Sirius telling him when the next trip was. (A/N: She is more like her dad then Harry was and her mom was friends with Lily not James! I thought that was funny.) Of coarse it was in code.  Shortly after Lily went down to breakfast, Karson and Ellie showed up.

"Hey!"

"Morning, Neko.  Me and Fox Girl came up with a lot of things to do to Blondie," said Ellie as she and Karson sat down.

"Really?! What's the first one?  We can get started to day," said Lily.

"Well we need Pewe and that cat of yours," said Karson.

"That can be arranged…" said Lily, "Sooooo, what are we up to."

"Here is what we are going to do…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kitty: Heheheheheheheheh, a cliffy!

Doom: And Thing is still missing. sigh

Kitty: Well we know he was with us when we left but I didn't see him when we got home…

Doom: Do you think that he fell off the roof?

Kitty: Why?  He was striped down and we didn't here cars honking because he fell off the roof.

Doom: Yes but we didn't see him when we took the stuff off the roof, he was suppose to be there.

Kitty: Yes…

Mayhem: Road Trip!!!

Doom: Why?

Mayhem: Because Thing must have fallen off the roof of the car on the way home and it must be some where along side of the road.

Kitty: It must have fallen off on the roller coaster road.

Doom: I'm NOT going on a road trip with Mayhem!

Kitty: ignoring Doom Well lets go find Thing.

Mayhem: Yea road trip!

Doom: Review and hope we find Thing soon.

Kitty&Mayhem: Review while we're gone!

Doom: Bye and Sweety have fun I guess…

Kitty: COME ON Doom!

Doom: I'm coming, I'm coming.


	14. BP is about to start

Thing: HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  MISTEREST DOOM?  LADY KITTY? nothing I'M BACK!!!!! still nothing I BOUGHT A NEW FRIEND OVER!!!!!!!! nothing

Doom: THAT IS THE LAST TIME I'M GETTING IN A CAR WITH MAYHEM!!!!!!

Kitty: It wasn't that bad…

Doom: Did we find Thing?

Kitty: No…

Doom: THEN IT WAS THAT BAD!!!!!!!!! 

Thing: MISTEREST DOOM! LADY KITTY! I'M BACK AND I BOUGHT A FRIEND!

Kitty: THING!!!!!! ^_^ hugs Thing

Doom: Thank you Ra!  Bye-bye Mayhem! ^_^

Mayhem: Can't I stay for this one chapter?

Kitty: Yep! And Thing who is this new friend?

Thing: COPPER!!!!! a mini darkens puppy runs up to Kitty and walks its tail

Kitty: Another new cat! ^_^

Doom: Umm, Kit, that isn't a cat. '-_-

Kitty: Yes it is! If it were a dog then it would run away from fear.

Mayhem: She's weird than Kay (Chaos).

Doom: Yep, well get on with the disclaimer.

Thing&Mayhem: WE OWN NOTHING! ALL WE OWN IS NOTHING!

Doom&Kitty: THAT IS NOT TURE! WE OWN MANGAS!

Mayhem: And that is all.

Doom: Can we PLEASE get on with the story.

Kitty: Yep! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

Doom: /animals talking/ _'thoughts'_

Chapter 14

Lily had a nice Monday for the most part.  Pewe and Ryoko were doing their thing for the first Blondie Prank or B.P. as they were now calling it.  Lily did get mad a few times that today but for the most part was quiet happy with all the things they were going to do to Blondie that year.  Harry ended up in detention again with Lily.  Ministry Toad inspected one class that day and two more on Tuesday since now she was "The Hogwarts High Inquisitor." And Harry got himself into another detention that night and the rest of the week.

_'How in the abyss can he let that temper of his go though the roof 24/7?' _Lily thought after the detention that night.  Harry's hand was now bleeding very freely and was wrapped up in sash Lily gave him.  Both walked into the common room where only Karson, Ron, and Hermione were in.

"Here," said Hermione as she pushed two bowls to them, "soak your hands in it.  It should help."  Lily looked at.

"I don't need it," Lily said and pushed it back.

"Huh, but you've been doing the same thing as Harry, haven't you?" asked Karson putting down her quill.

"Yes but it doesn't seem to affect me," Lily said sitting down next to her.  "And what are you writing?"

"Thing to do to the Toad," Karson said and went back to writing.

"In fact we were just talking about that when you two came in," said Hermione.

"And you approve of Fox Girl coming up with the ideas?" asked Lily.

"No and she better not go through with any of them," said Hermione as she glared at her.

"Look I wasn't going to go and do Ron's idea until we had some fun with her!" said Karson.

"What was your idea Ron?" asked Harry.

"Poison," said Ron grimly.

"I think that is a little too drastic," said Lily.

"Your right," said Karson and she crossed something out and wrote something else.

Lily looked over to see what she wrote and frowned, "I also think turning her into a mindless salve is drastic as well."

"Whatever," and Karson continued to write.

"Well I was thinking about stating up a DADA class," said Hermione.

"Great idea! I would have learn nothing with her as teacher," said Lily, "and Mrs. Stern only teaches me year one through four DADA."

"While of course she would, she is only teaching you one through four," said Hermione.

"So is the teacher?" asked Ron.

"I thought…Harry could be," said Hermione in a small voice.  Lily and Harry blinked.

"Me?" crocked out Harry.  And all Hermione, Ron, and Harry went on to argue about it, while Lily listened and Karson went starring off into space as if she could form an idea out of thin air for torturing Ministry Toad with.  (A/N: If you wish to read, get the fifth Harry Potter book and read pages 326-328.)  Lily was a little surprised when Hermione said Voldemort.  

"Well…think about it Harry," said Hermione when Harry clamed down.  Lily was wishing for a chair that would spin her around at that point because she was bored.  "I'm off to bed," Hermione said and she trued and went up stairs.

"Are you two going to bed as well?" asked Ron.  Lily wasn't listening.  (A/N: Lily has a short attention span.)

"Here Harry, you can soak your hand in my bowl," said Lily after noticing that he seemed to be in pain from his hand.

"Thanks, Ron I'll be up in a few," said Harry.

"Well good night you do and don't to any thing naughty," Karson teased and Lily threw a book at her which she dodged.  Both Lily's and Harry's faces where red.  Lily was cursing under her breath.  Harry fixed the bowl he had smashed and put his hand in Lily's bowl.

"I'll see you in the morning," Lily sighed and went up stairs.  That night Lily had the dreams with the corridors and woke up early from it.  _'Why in the deepest pits of the abyss do I wake up so early for?'_ Lily thought angrily and got ready for the school day.

It was about two weeks before Lily and her friends could but the first BP into action.  In those two weeks Lily was just about done with her extra classes and was about a Hermione's level of skill in magic.  Lily would be able to vanish kittens if she didn't get attach to them.  All in all, Lily was learning very fast.  She was also still waking up at un- godly hours in the morning.

It was almost the Hogsmeade trip as while and Lily couldn't wait to see Sirius again. Sirius had told her in one latter that she was more like her father than Harry was and Lily laughed at the thought.  Lily was happy that Harry had made the decided that he was going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.   Another thing that made her happy was the fact that BP should be in action soon, very soon.

It was in the common room that they took the next step in their Blondie Prank.  "Ryoko, Pewe!  Did you find the subject?"

/Yes, Lily we did.  Now here./ Ryoko said and handed Lily a shampoo bottle.

"Girls we got it," Lily said with an evil grin.  "First BP plan is now in action."

Kitty: Only one review. The computers all hate me. And I'm up to my ears in school work!!!!!!!

Doom: Kitty, calm down and tell us why the computers all hate you.

Kitty: It's all started with Mother's computer, who decide that it was going to something wired and Mother band me from it.  Then the internet wouldn't work on Dad's computer and I had to move all my files to a floppy disk and my e-mail has gone haywire.

Doom: They are out to get you.

Mayhem: What has a floppy disk have to do with computers not liking you?

Kitty: says in a quite voice Floppy disks are evil.  They don't like me.  And they're plotting with the computer to get me.

Doom: Kit, have you gotten it the cat nip today?

Kitty: Yes why?

Copper: Woof! Arf! Bark! in a high pitched voice

Doom: You gave some to the new dog?

Kitty: It's not a dog it's a cat and yes I did.

Mayhem: I think I'm going to leave now.

Doom: Bye. Mayhem leaves Glad she's gone.

Thing: HERE WE ARE AS WE DRIVE YOU ALL INSANE!!!!

Doom: Were did that come from?

Thing: CAT NIP!!!

Doom: YOU GAVE SOME TO THING TOO?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kitty: Yes.

Doom: I'm going to bed. falls over @_@

Kitty: I'm sorry about not updating sooner but as you can see the computers are out to get me.

Thing: REVIEW AND TELL THE COMPUTERS TO STOP PLOTTING TO GET LADY KITTY!!!!!!!

Kitty: Yes, please do.  And I'll see you all next chapter! I hope.

Copper: Arf! (review) Woof! (and tell me how cute I'm)

Doom: I forgot, a review asked if we could make Lily and Sirius get together and we decided to have a vote.

Kitty: So put in writher or not we should hook them up.

Thing: In your review of course.

 All: SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!


	15. BP and Hogsmeade

Kitty: Hi people! I'm back!

Doom: So am I!

Kitty: The computers are being nicer now.

Doom: Yep and now you have two computers to work on now.

Kitty: Yea but Dad's computer won't let me type my stories on it though.

Doom: Good point and thank you blahblah104 and Midnight Ice Wolf!

Copper: Arf! (I'm a girl) Woof! (Not a boy) Bark! (Thanks for the treat though)

Kitty: Okay, let's get on with the story…Thing disclaimer.

Thing: sleeping LADY KITTY OWNS NOTHING BUT MANGAS!!!!!!!

Doom: Read and review.

Kitty: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

Doom: /animals talking/ _'thoughts'_

Chapter 15

"Girls we got it," Lily said with an evil smile. "First BP is now in action." 

"Pewe good job! Ready for the next step?" asked Karson.

/Of course./ said Pewe.

"Kay Ka got the mix?" asked Karson.

"I'll go get," Ellie said and ran up the stairs.

"Lily," said Hermione who was sitting near by, "Harry agreed to teach the class.  Meet us at Hog's Head at noon.  And bring your friends too if they want to come."

"Kay Herms," said Lily using the nick name she gave to Hermione.

"Kay, got it.  Here Neko," and Ellie handed her the bottle of stuff that was going to be on sell at the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes which was to open soon.  Lily poured the stuff in and shook it around a little.

"What are you three doing?" asked Hermione.

"Adding something to Blondie's shampoo," said Karson as Lily stopped shaking the bottle.

"What are you putting in it?" asked Hermione.

"Something that I made that will be on sale at…wait, not suppose to tell yet," said Ellie.

"Here Ryoko, Pewe," said Lily as she headed them the bottle, "Make sure no one sees you."

/Yes Lily./ both animals said and left with Pewe sitting on top of Ryoko, holding the bottle.

"May I ask what that stuff was?" asked Hermione.

"Yea," said Ellie and Hermione waited for answers.

"Are you going to tell me?" asked Hermione.

"After you ask."

"I did."

"No, you asked if you could ask what the stuff was not what it is."

"Then what was that stuff you put in the Malfoy's shampoo?"

"Something I made. It won't hurt him but we may not see him for a day or two."

"What does it do?"

"I'm sure you'll see after a while since it won't come out any time soon," said Ellie with an evil smile.

Next day they didn't see Malfoy at all.  However they did see him the day after wearing his black hat so that it covered all his hair. 

"Oh man, he found a way around it," said Karson after seeing Blondie. 

"Then we have to pull his hat off," said Ellie.

"Yep," said Lily and the then looked for moments were they could pull off Blondie's hat.  It was right before dinner and the girls saw him walking to the Great Hall. Lily paused for a minute then ran right at Blondie, taking the hat with her and tossing it to Ellie who was in the Great Hall and she stuffed in her bag.

"Hey, give it back," yelled Blondie as he did his best to cover his hair but everyone saw and they all started to snicker and laugh at what they saw. 

"Give what back," asked Lily trying not to fall down laughing.

"My hat," he yelled.

"Can't, don't have it," said Lily and she couldn't hold it in any longer and broke down laughing.

"Mr. Malfoy! Dyeing one's hair unnatural hair color is against school rules," Yelled Mrs. Stern.

"But Professor I didn't. I woke up yesterday morning and it was this color.  Madam Pomfrey said there was nothing she could do about it," Malfoy whined.  Most people were talking about Malfoy's new hair color.  Malfoy's hair was no longer the silver blonde, it was bright hot pink. Lily was rolling with laughter and was trying to calm herself down. After about five minutes Lily was walking into the Great Hall with Karson and Ellie by her side still laughing.

"Did you see Blondie's hair?" asked Lily as they sat down across from Harry and co. Ron and Harry was laughing too much to talk.  Hermione was fighting with herself not to laugh.

"I take that as a yes," said Ellie.

"You three did it, didn't you?" accused Hermione.

"Told you it would it hurt him," said Ellie.

"I should turn you three in," said Hermione.

"You won't, you think it's funny as while.  Didn't know it would turn his hair that color though," said Karson.

"You didn't…" started Hermione.

"We knew it would change his hair a different color just not which," said Lily who had calm down enough to eat.

"And it won't wear off for a very long time," said Ellie as she began to eat as well.

The Hogsmeade trip came and Blondie's hair was still pink.  Lily went with Karson who showed her all around the village.  Ellie went off with the twins and Lee.  At noon, Lily and Karson made their way to Hog's Head.  Lily got bad vibes from the pub and Lily didn't like the people inside except this old which that seemed familiar to her.  Only Harry and group were there.  Soon everyone else came and Lily was a little surprise at how many people showed up.  Soon the meeting was under way. (A/N: If you wish to read the meeting, turn to pages 339-347. I'm lazy and don't want to write it all.)  Lily sat thought it glaring at Cho a little for looking at Harry in the wrong way in Lily's mind.  Lily signed the paper knowing it was hexed for some odd reason.  The meeting was soon over and Lily went outside and started to look for something and quickly found it.

"Bye Karson, I'm off to go meet my friend," said Lily.

"Kay," said Karson with a little bitterness in her voice.  Lily walked off to join up with a dog.

"Hey," said Lily happily.  The dog barked once and leads her off.  They went along when something caught her eye.  "Hey wait a minute," she told the dog and went inside a small shop.  

"How may I help you?" asked the which behind the counter.

"I saw the mirrors in the window and I was wondering what they were used for," said Lily walking up to the counter.  There was a cat sleeping on the counter.

"Oh those are use for talking to people far away or in the next room.  And the great thing about them is they can't be intersected," said the which as she came out from around the counter.  "Would you like to buy them?"

"Yes I would," said Lily and the which went to get them.  Lily looked over at the cat, which had woken up.  "Hi! What's your name?  Mine's is Lily."

/Fuzz./ it said and the which came back.  

"Here you are that will be twenty galleons," the which said wrapping them up.  Lily counted put twenty galleons and had them over.  "If I may ask, what is your name?"

"It's Lily and that a very pretty cat you have there," Lily said.

/Thank you, I feel a few years younger./ Fuzz said and Lily smiled.

"She isn't she.  Her name is Fuzz and mine is Mrs. Grey," said the which.

"Well it was nice meeting you both, but I have to go. I'll try to stop by later or next trip," said Lily.

"That would be nice, Miss Lily.  See you later," said Mrs. Grey and Lily left the store and joined up with the dog again.  It lead her to the out skirts of town where they both started to claimed up the mountain which was easy for both of them since Lily climbed hills like  this one  all of her life.  They soon reach the top where there was a cave.  Lily walked in and saw Buckbeak.  She smiled and bowed to him who bowed back.  Lily started petting him when she heard a voice behind her.

"It's nice to see you again, Lily," said Sirius Black.

Kitty: Cliffy!

Doom: Yep!

Copper: still eating her dog treat

Kitty: Please review!

Doom: Yep! And Lily and Sirius will not be getting together.

Kitty: Sorry, Padfoodz-luvr.

Doom: Yea, everyone else just didn't want them to be together.

Kitty: They all said that Sirius was too old.

Doom: Well review.

Thing: REVIEW OR YOU WILL BE TICKLED!!!!!!!!!!

Kitty: You heard it!

Doom: Yep! Now go and push the purple button at the bottom that says go.


	16. My day with Sirius

Kitty: Hey, hope you all like the last chapter! Sorry for not updating sooner. ^_^'

Doom: You got that right. It's been over two weeks.  Yes and for those of you who want Sirius and Lily together…

Kitty: So far it's only one.

Doom: We're thinking of writing the same story but with Sirius and Lily together.

Kitty: Yea, but first I have to get all the other copies.

Doom: Wonder if mom's got work tomorrow?

Kitty: Think so.

Doom: Well, hope you like this and who all like Malfoy with pink hair.

Kitty: Thank you Midnight Ice Wolf for the idea!

Doom: Still need ideas.

Kitty: So send them and now a word from Thing.

Thing: WE OWN NOTHING BUT ARE SLAVES AND MANGAS!!!!!!!

Kitty: Which we got more of today, now ON WITH THE STORY!

Doom: Yes. /animals talking/ _'thoughts'_

Chapter 16

"Nice to see you again, Lily," said Sirius Black.  Lily turned around and smiled.

"I'm happy to see you as well Sirius," said Lily and gave Buckbeak one last pet and then went over to Sirius.  "Looks like you have been keeping well."

"Yea, but I've been bored out of my mind," Sirius said sitting down and leaning back on the cave wall.  Lily did the same.

"So nothing's up with you…Oh yea! We dyed Blondie's hair bright hot pink," Lily said and Sirius started laughing.

"You are more like your father than Harry is," said Sirius.

"Yep! And proud of it!" said Lily smiling.

"So what did you go into that store for?" asked Sirius.

"This," said Lily and pulled out the mirrors, "they looked cool and the lady there said that it can be used for talking to the person with the other mirror over long distances."

"Your right," said Sirius and took one and looked at it, "Me and James had a pair that we used to talk to each other during detention."

"So you know how thing work?" asked Lily.

"You brought them without asking haw thing worked!?" yelled Sirius scaring Buckbeak.

"Shhh, its okay Buckbeak. Calm down," Lily said to the hippogriff and it calmed down. "Yea, I thought that you, the twins, or Ka would know how to work them."

"Geez, and what if one of us didn't?"

"Then I would go back and ask."

"You're weird."

"Thank you!"

"Any ways, for this to work all you have to do is say the name of the person who has the other mirror and their face appears when they answer it and then you can talk to each other," said Sirius.

"That's all?" asked Lily and Sirius nodded, "Well that's easy.  Let's see if they work."

"Sure."

"Sirius," Lily said into the mirror with her back turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, here, looks like it does work," said Sirius's face that was in the mirror.  Lily also heard the real Sirius say it to.

"It would seem so," said Lily into the mirror.  "So how do we turn it off?"

"Say turn off."

"That is corny. Turn off," said Lily and she turned back around and looked at Sirius.

"So, you like school for the most part anything you want to tell me that you can't write or say in front of the others?" asked Sirius. Lily thought for a moment.

"Yes, the first time I was in detention I saw a silver man."

"A what?"

"A man. He seemed too made out of different shades of silver.  His hand seemed to fuse into mines and he had smiled at me."

"Have you seen him before?"

"No…I don't think so. And the quills she made us write with made cuts into are hands, or at least were suppose too."

"What do you mean suppose to?"

"It didn't on me and it writes with your own blood but it wasn't my blood.  I think that it was the silver man's blood.  The ink, I guess it would be called, was silver."

"That's weird. Any thing else?"

"My scare hurt the same time Harry's did."

"That would make sense. You two are twins."

"Yes I know but he doesn't and I saw red eyes and they were happy about something."

"Red eyes…Haven't a clue who they belong too."

"Did think you did.  And Harry and gang started a DADA class themselves and we need a room to fit about thirty people in."

"I don't think I know of a place."

"Oh well."

"Is that everything?"

"Think so. Now what?" asked Lily and Sirius went to thought.

"I want to show you something that you might like." Sirius stood up as well as Lily and he led her outside where he turned into a dog.  He lead her around the hill on to a little cliff thing where he turned back into a human.

"Wow," said Lily as she looked.  It was a forest but it was very magical, she could tell.  The trees were different colors of the rainbow and seemed to be doing a dance in an imaginary wind that only they could feel.

"Pretty huh?"

"Yes, it's beautiful," and Lily stood there watching the leaves dance and twirl.  Lily suddenly felt very cold and the sun seemed to go out.  As Lily looked at the trees she saw them turn black.  Then at the edge of the forest, Lily saw four hooded figures come out of the forest and straight for her and Sirius.

Lily stared at them and watched the dream with Sirius dying again.  Lily barely heard Sirius pleading with them.  As she stared at the hooded figures she heard them saying over and over again _'You can do nothing, it will come to pass!' _ 

"No, it's not true. It won't come to pass.  It won't," Lily said under breath and Lily felt herself slowly being swallowed into the darkness.  The last thing she remembered was two lights, one black and one white, turning into dragons.                                                        Lily woke up to Sirius calling her.  She was warm and the hooded things were gone.  Lily looked around and saw that she was back in the cave.

"I'm so glad your alright," said Sirius with a sigh a relieve.

"W-w-w-what happened?" asked Lily sitting up.  "What were those things?" 

"They were Dementors.  As to what happen, I'm not even sure of myself," said Sirius leaning up against the cave wall.  "The dementors came out of the forest and came at us.  You seemed to lose it and pass out. But right before you went out two lights, one black and the other white, came out of you and turned into dragons. Japanese dragons actually, and the black one spit out black fire and turned the dementors into ash but nothing else.  Then the white one spit out flames white flames at the forest and it came back to the way it was before the dementors came."

"Is that it?"

"Besides the dragons turning back into balls of lights and going back into your body, yes that's it," said Sirius and he looked at you. "I'll walk you back to the village now. When you get there you should look for your friends and get some chocolate in your system."

"Yea, well it was…eventful trip. Do you think we could do this again next trip? Oh and here is your mirror."

"Thanks. We'll see," said Sirius taking the mirror with a mischievous look in his eyes and he turned into a dog. He took her back to the village and Lily saw it was getting late.  Sirius dropped Lilly off by the store from earlier and left after getting a pat from Lily.  Lily found Karson soon ether.

"Hey!" yelled Lily as she raced towards Karson who was outside The Three Broomsticks.

"You're back! Did you have fun with that friend of yours?" asked Karson.

"Yes, I did! Why don't we go over to Honeydukes and get some chocolate and then head back to the castle?" Lily suggests and they both went to the store and back to the castle with a lot better after the chocolate.  Lily found Ellie and Harry and his group at dinner.

"So who was this friend of yours?" asked Karson.

"Her name was Mrs. Grey," said Lily.  She had only met her that day but she couldn't tell them about Sirius.

"Really!? Mrs. Grey! She so cool. She has so cool stuff at that shop of hers. And you can get blackmail for about any one at Hagswart and if she doesn't she gets some by the next Hogsmeade trip," said Ellie.

"Cool! Did you get anything on Blondie?" asked Karson.

"No I was having too much fun that I didn't think about it," said Lily.

"Oh well. Hey could you take me to meet her next trip?" said Karson.

"Sure! It would be fun.  I should have done that today. Oh well," said Lily and everyone began to talk about something else.  Lily, full, went up to bed before anyone else.  On her way, she meets the grey dove again.

"Oh hello! I've been looking for you," said Lily walking over to the bird.  "What's your name? My name is Lily Oden."

/My name is Nicole Grey./ said the dove now know as Nicole.

"Do you belong to Mrs. Grey?"

/No, I am her./

Lily blinked at the bird. "Really?!" The bird nodded.  "Then you are an Animagi?"

/Yes./

"Cool, how is Fuzz?"

/She is doing fine./

"Do you think that we can be friends?"

/Yes./ Mrs. Grey seemed to smile. /I thought we were./

Lily grinned. "Good."

"Hey, Neko, are you talking to animals again?!" yelled Karson as she came down the hall.

"Yea, the bird, Nicole, belongs to Mrs. Grey."

"Cool! Well we have to go Neko.  See again Nick," said Karson and she pulled Lily off to bed.

"See you later Nick!" yelled Lily using the nickname she gave to Mrs. Grey.  It was an hour later when Lily was in bed and thinking about what happened at the magical forest.  _'Why would two lights come out of my body and then turn into dragons?' _Lily thought about until she fell asleep coming to no answer to her question.

Doom: Wow! You wrote a long chapter. Doom's head comes in contact with a frying pan

Kitty: Don't be mean Doom! I did because I haven't update in over two weeks!!!!!!

Doom: So? That doesn't mean you can hit me with a frying pan. And isn't that Kat's frying pan?

Kitty: Um…Yea._

Doom: She's going to get mad when she finds her frying pan missing.

Kitty: I don't care! _

Doom: You should…Hey did Sweety ever come back from the dance with Pewe?

Kitty: No…And I have nothing to do with her missing! Doom still looks at Kitty

Copper: still eating the dog treat

Doom: What happened to White Hiei as well? looks at Kitty

Kitty: I did nothing to him or The Pink Ball Monsters!!!!!! tail is sticking straight up and she hisses angrily

Doom: Fine you didn't do it! Geez! Kitty calms down a little Here's some catnip. tosses some at her and she goes off to lala land

Thing: CATNIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! flies over to the catnip and starts to play with it

Doom: I'm surrounded by morons. I wonder what Bunny is up to. doorbell rings

Mailman: Here's a letter. puffs away

Doom: Kay strange…opens letter and reads 

'In two chapters I will have taken over the story and you will be at my mercy! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Sign None of your Business  P.S. Review!'

Doom: Kay…rips up latter Now I know what Bunny's up to. looks around Well review and tell him he better not or he's going to write that we all die. So see you next chapter.


	17. Bad Monday Morning

Kitty: So we got a threat letter?

Doom: What would you call a letter that says…um...looks at letter 'I will have taken over the story'?

Kitty: A threat letter. Oh, so it is a threat letter.

Doom: hits self on for head Of course it's a threat letter. And it's from Bunny.

Kitty: You're right. Bunny's the only one who can laugh like that with out coughing.

Doom: Thing, to the disclaimer please.

Thing: still playing in catnip WE OWN NOTHING!!!!! ALL WE OWN IS NOTHING!!!!!!!

Kitty: THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!!!!!!!! I own mangas and Doom owns her slaves. So what are you going to do about Bunny?

Doom: We are going to put the house's security up.

Kitty: Okay! You people read while you Bunny puff the house.

Doom: Yea…Huh? ?_? sighs /animal talking/ _'thoughts'_

Chapter 17

Lily was happy for the rest of the weekend except at night when her mind would wonder to what happened that day.  She was glad it was Monday and was still happy even after she saw the notice broad.  In fact, it made her even happier.  Lily saw Harry and Ron reading the notice.

"So what you think?" she asked them when they had finished reading.

"What do you look so pleased about? Didn't you read the notice?" asked Ron. 

"No dud. And I'm happy because she did this," Lily said as if it was the most notice thing.

"Why would you be happy?!" Ron snarled.

"Because this can prove just how little power she has over us.  Oh, hey Fox Girl. Come look at this," yelled Lily across the room to Karson.

"Harry lets go tell Hermione about this, maybe she'll know what to do," said Ron to Harry. And they head to the girls stairs.

"Um…guys? I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Lily.

"Huh? Why not?" asked Harry, as Ron went the steps.  He went up six before falling back down because the stairs have fused together.  

"That's why," said Karson as Ron slide down the stairs.

"That's not fair! Hermione goes into are dormitory all the time!" yelled Ron.

"Well, it's an old-fashioned rule," said both Lily and Hermione together as Hermione slide down the stairs.

"It says in Hogwarts, A History that the founders thought boys were less trustworthy than girls. Anyways why were you trying to get up there?" asked Hermione since Lily let her continue with the explanation.

"To see you----look at this! And Lily thinks it's a good thing." Hermione quickly read the notice. "Some one must have blabbed."

"Nope because Hermione put a spell on the parchment we all signed," Lily chimed in.

"How did you know that?" asked Hermione.

"Trade secret," said Lily with an evil grin. "Anyway, I'm hungry and heading to breakfast."  Lily went down to the Great Hall.  Lily ignored the talking behind her as she made her way into the Great Hall.  Lily stared eating and waiting for the post.  Lily notices that lot of the people who were at the Hog's Head were coming to talk to Hermione and Harry.  

"So why do you find it a good thing?" asked Ellie who sat down next to Lily and Karson the twins across from them.

"Find what a good thing?" asked both the twins at the same time.

"The educational decree," said Karson.

"What!?!" yelled both the twins.

"Oh come on, look at it this way," said Lily, "we can now prove how little power she has over us and we can do this club or what ever it is, right under her nose and she won't even now about it.  Come on, it's the perfect way to get at her."

"You know I like your way of thinking," said Fred. 

"Me too.  We'll be seeing you two later," said George as he, Fred and Ellie left for class.

"We should get going too.  I need to get some shut eye," said Karson and she and Lily went out of the Great Hall.  They headed off to History of Magic, Lily had found out what book the ghost teacher uses and got a copy so she just read out of that instead of listening like she was suppose to do. Lily sighed and looked out the window for a short break and stared. Outside the window was Hedwig and Aisu and Lily could tell something was wrong.  Lily looked over at Harry and saw him going over to the window.  Lily joined him and picked up Aisu. Lily then made her way back to her desk.

"What happened?" asked Lily as she checked the bird out for any injuries.

/We were ambushed and I hurt my wing but the owl over there is far worst off them I'm./ said the hawk and Lily leaded over to Harry.

"Harry let me see Hedwig."

"Why?"

"She might be seriously hurt," Lily said and Harry handed over Hedwig.  Lily looked closely at her and saw that her wing was broken. "Harry she needs to see some one now. Her wing is broken."

"Professor, I don't fell well," said Harry after Lily handed back Hedwig.

"Me neither. I think I ate something bad for breakfast," said Lily.

"Not felling well?" asked the teacher.

"Not at well," said both Harry and Lily at the same time.

"Very well, off you go…"said Professor Binns and the twins dash out into the hall.

"How is Aisu?" asked Harry as they quick walked down the hall.

"He just sprained his wing. I could fix it but I don't have anything to fix it with," said Lily and they turned the coroner that lead to the staff room.  As they approached the two gargoyles spanned to life.

"Hold it there," said the first one. 

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" asked the second one.

"We need to see one of the teachers," said Lily.

"It's important," Harry added.

"Well that puts us in are place," said the seconded one. And Harry nod.

"You two haven't been given another detention!" Mrs. Stern said as she opened the door.

"No Profess. Are birds are hurt and we were looking for Professor Grubbly-Plank," said Lily.

"Injured owls?" asked Fishy as Lily had nicknamed Professor Grubbly-Plank.

/I'm a hawk!/ said Aisu and took an immediate disliking to the woman.

"Professor my bird is a hawk," said Lily.

"So I see," and Harry headed her Hedwig to look at.

"Her wing is broken and Aisu's is sprained," Lily said. Fishy reached out to took Aisu too but the hawk had different plans.

/I'm not going any where with that woman./ stated Aisu as he snapped at the lady's hand.

"My word…" said Fishy pulling back her hand.  

"I'm sorry but Aisu doesn't like you very much. Could you just give me the things to fix his wing with?" asked Lily.

"I don't think so."

"I know how to patch it up."

"Just give the stuff to her, Wilhelmina. She knows what she is doing," said Mrs. Stern and Fishy glared at Lily and went to go get the stuff.  She came back and headed it over.

"Thank you."

"The letter," said Mrs. Stern.

"Yes," and Fishy handed the letter to Harry.

"Thank you again," said Lily and began to walk away to go take care off Aisu.

"Potter, Oden."

"Yes?" said the twins.

"Bear in mind, that channels of communication in and out of Hogwarts may be being watcher. Won't you?" said Mrs. Stern. And both the twins nodded.

Harry went off to go look for Hermione and Ron while Lily head up to the common room. She quickly took care of Aisu and ran down to potions hoping to make it there before class starts.  

Lily got there in time to hear Snape say, "Ten points for Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention. Inside all of you."

"What happened?"

"Later," said Karson as they walked in. They sat down next to Harry and group.

"As you can all see, we have a guest to day," said Snape, gesturing to Ministry Toad who was standing in a coroner. Snape went on about what they were doing that day. Lily listened and started the potion.  Lily notice that noticed that Harry had been careless with his potion and smelled horrible.

"Here," said Lily and put something into the potion witch almost turned into the potion it was suppose to be. "Just put the Newt's tail in after the Fire Bug's eyes and you'll be set."

"How do you know?" asked Hermione.

"Trade Secret," said Lily and went back to her potion. Not more then one minute later Snape came over and glanced at Harry's potion.

"No marks again, Potter," said Snape and emptied Harry's cauldron. "You will write me an essay on the correct composition of this potion, indication how and why you went wrong, to be handed in next lesson, do you understand?"

"No!" shouted Lily as she stand up. She was glaring at Snape. "Harry's potion was almost right and could have been by the end of class. And from what I can see the potions that the two lame brains over there were far more worst then his!"

The whole class was now watching Lily and Snape.

"That will be fifty points from Gryffindor," said Snape in his quite little voice. "And sit down or it will be another fifty and a detention."

Lily didn't sit down. She was about to hit Snape when the table she had her hands on burst into flames. But these weren't orange flames but black and white. The whole class gasped and Lily stepped back in surprise and started at the flames. Lily suddenly fainted and seemed to wake up in the corridor where she watched Harry walk every night, but he wasn't there.

Kitty: Cliffy!

Doom: Yep and I think the house is Bunny puff.

Kitty: Let's see…we have air portal. 

two cockatoos flying above the house

Doom: Under ground portal.

two snakes and the pink ball monster going though tunnels

Kitty: The ground portal.

a basset hound and Copper walking around the house

Doom: And we have the house portal.

lots of cats walking around the house

Kitty: And are body guards!

three ferrets that are hidden in the room

Doom: I think that's it…

Kitty: Yep!

Doom: There is no way Bunny is getting though here!

Kitty: Yep! Now review people!

Doom: Yep and my Bunny not take over the fic.

Thing: REVIEW AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kitty: I forgot to give the frying pan back.

Doom: Let's hope Kat doesn't feel like having eggs for breakfast.


	18. Fire, fire, and more fire

Kitty: Kat took back her frying pan.

Doom: She needed it for the fanfic she's writing.

Kitty: True…Any sign of Bunny yet?

Doom: Nope.

Kitty: Well let's start the story, Thing!

Thing: WE OWN NOTHING BUT MANGAS AND SLAVES!!!!!!

Kitty: Yes that is all. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Doom: Must you say that every chapter?

Kitty: I don't say that every chapter.

Doom: sighs Whatever. /animals talking/ _'thoughts'_

Chapter 18

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily looked around for Harry but couldn't fine him. She looked at the door at the end of the corridor and sighed. She began walking down the corridor towards the door with a sinking feeling. She got to the door and stop, remembering the last time she walked down the corridor by herself. She slow reached for the door handle to open it when everything went dark.

Lily noticed that her eyes were closed and there were people talking softly around her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.  She was in the hospital wing and Mrs. Stern and Snape were talking near by. Lily thought that Harry and the other should have been there but she remembered that she had been in the middle of class when she passed out.

"Here, eat this it will make you feel better," said Madam Pomfrey as she handed Lily a piece of chocolate.

"Thanks," Lily whispered as her voice didn't seem to want to work properly.  She turned and looked at the two teachers talking to one another a few feet away. They didn't seem to notice that she had woken up. Lily nibbled on the chocolate not feeling very hunger at the moment and listened to what the two wear saying.

"I'm telling you that is what she did," said Snape.

"I find it very hard to believe that Miss Oden could do that," said Mrs. Stern. "Beside how could she sit a table on fire?"

"It wasn't normal fire, it was black and white."

"Black and white that is absurd."

"It's the truth and I don't think she even human."

_'Not human…I never thought of that. It might explain the two dragons, but wouldn't that make Harry not human as well or maybe I'm not his twin?'_ thought Lily as she watch the two teachers argue. Just then Mrs. Stern notices she was a wake.

"You're a wake Lily. Do you remember what happened in potions?"

"Yes," Lily said quietly as her voice still didn't want to work with her.

"Do you care to explain what happened?" asked Snape. Lily glared at him.

"I sit a table on fire, isn't that enough?"

"Yes you did but the fire burned the table yet it seemed to fix it as soon as it was burn. And not only that, the fire was black and white. How do explain that?"

"I don't know. It's the first time I've done it," said Lily. _'It's like what Sirius said about the two dragons. The black one destroyed and the white one rebuild or something like that.'_

"Lily has anything like this ever happen before?" asked Mrs. Stern. Lily looked at her deciding on if she should tell them about the dragons or not. Then decided not to because it would most likely get Sirius in to trouble.

"No," said Lily and took a small bit of her chocolate.

"Well I don't thi-" Mrs. Stern was cut off by the headmaster coming in. "Professor Dumbledore."

 "Is what I've been hearing true? That Miss Oden set a table a flame with black and white fire," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes," Lily said from her bed.

"Have you done this before?"

"No."

"Anything like it?" he asked and Lily was temped to tell him yes but looked away from his blue eyes.

"No."

"Do you have any idea how it happened?" 

Lily blinked. She hadn't even thought about how it had happen. _'It must have been because I was so angry at Snape. I was about to hit him.'_

"I think it was because I was angry."

"Angry? At what?"

"At Snape."

"Why my I ask?"

"Because he," Lily pointed at Snape, "gave Harry no marks for the class because his potion was not perfect and I know for a fact that there was other people (I won't name any) who's potion were far worst than his." Lily said glaring at Snape.

"Is this true, Severus?" asked Dumbledore to Snape.

"No, Potter's potions was the worst in the class and there for dissevered no points," Snape lied to the headmaster.  Lily felt her anger rising once again.

"Liar," said Lily above a whisper.

"How would you know? You should have been fully forces on your potion," Snape said Lily.

"Well, sorry for being so absorbent," Lily snapped.

"You should show more respect to your teachers," said Snape in his quite little voice.

"Well I have no more respect for you," Lily spat out.

"Miss Oden!" Mrs. Stern in a warning voice but Lily ignored her.

"As you can see she has no respect for teacher and is dangers to boot. I say she should be expelled," Snape said to Dumbledore. Lily anger rose at the fact that he was turning to Dumbledore for help.

"Why you-" but Lily never finished do to the fact that the bed she was sitting in suddenly burst into flames, just like the table did.  Lily fell of the bed startled at the sudden appearances of the flames.  She stared at them and saw, to her surprise, the two dragons the balls of light had turned into at the forest. (A/N: If you forgot, Lily saw them right before she passed out.) 

"What the?" started Mrs. Stern looking at the flames.

"How were the flames before extinguish, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"They disappeared a few seconds after Lily passed out."

Lily continued to stare at the flames before her not really listening to the teachers. "Re…turn," Lily said and the flames seemed to freeze and they turned into balls of light (black and white) and went into Lily's body.

"It…disappeared," said Mrs. Stern. 

_'Disappeared? They turned into balls of light and went into my body,' _Lily thought as she stood up slowly, her legs a little shaky.  Lily sat on the bed behind her not really wanting to sit in the bed she had been in or getting close to Snape.

"Well, it seems that when you get angry enough that you set things on fire," said Dumbledore. But Lily saw in his eyes that he was confused at what had just accrued.

"Sir! She should be expelled! She is a danger to the student body!" Snape said. Lily felt the anger she had for him coming back and was trying to keep it under controlled.

"Well, like I said it seems to happen only when she's anger and it would seem that you were the cause of both times, Severus," Dumbledore said coldly to Snape.

"Well then she needs to learn more control over herself. If she doesn't then she should be expelled," said Snape.

"Severus! Lily has very good control over her anger! It takes a lot to make her angry," said Mrs. Stern.

"Yes, well, it seems that she does not have enough and there fore learn to control it more," said Snape and that cause Lily's anger to rise. "And as I said before she should be expelled because she is a risk to the stu-" He didn't get to finish as Lily had had enough of him.

"SHUT UP!" Lily yelled standing up; both her arms were now consumed in fire. Her left arm in back fire and her right in white. Just then Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office.

"Oh my word!" she gasped.

"Lily calm down," said Dumbledore with on eerie calmness.

"Not until he apologizes to me and tells you the truth about how he was unfair in giving Harry no marks in class," Lily said pointing with her left arm at him. Snape paled.

"Severus, I suggest you do as she asks," said Dumbledore.

"Fine! Harry will get half points," Snape said. Lily glared at him but saw that she was not going to get any more on that subject out of him.

"And…" Lily said the fire still on her arms. Snape glared at her.

"Sorry," was all he said, turned around, and walked out of the hospital wing.

Lily stared after him and the fire disappeared from her arm. Lily suddenly felt weak, but she managed to stay standing.  Madam Pomfrey seemed too scared to come near Lily.  

"Well, Miss Oden, do you think you can keep your temper down around the students?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," Lily said as she sat down on the bed heavily.

"Do you have any idea how you can do this?" asked Mrs. Stern.

"No."

"Dumbledore?" 

"It's a mystery to me as well," he said. "Anyways, it seems that you are tired, Miss Oden, so we'll leave and let you get some rest." Lily nodded and the two teachers leaved.  Lily lied down on the bed and Madam Pomfrey seemed brave, as she came over to Lily.

"Well you should get some sleep. Let me go get the Dreamless Sleep Potion," (A/N: I think that's what its called.) she said and went over to her office. She came back a few minutes later and gave the drink to Lily. Lily drank and closed her eyes as they began to get heavy. However the sleep she went into was not dreamless for when she opened her eyes, she was in the corridor again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kitty: I'll leave it there.

Doom: It's a long chapter.

Kitty: Yea and I didn't mean for it to be so long. And I hope it doesn't make any one confused.

Doom: Really?

Kitty: Yea, her being in the hospital wing was supposed to be short but as you can see I got carried away. And I just wrote the chapter as what ever came to me.

Doom: That's for sure.

Kitty: Still no sign of Bunny?

Doom: Nope. 

Kitty: sigh Oh well, he'll show up when he wants too.

Doom: Yea, alright people review!

Kitty: Yes, please do. I feel like no one is reading.

Thing: YES! YES! FEEL LIKE NO ONE READING!!!! REVIEW!!!

Kitty: Yes, and see you all next time! Hopefully.

Doom: Review and see ya!


	19. SIRIUS I can't think of a title

Bunny: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE TAKEN OVER THE FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wolfy: Are we being evil yet?

Bunny: Yes, we are being evil now.

Wolfy: But I don't feel evil.

Bunny: falls anime style Enough with the stupid questions! Now I will write the last chapter of MY fanfic.

Claimer: I own everything.

Chapter Last

Voldemort came. Blew up the castle. Everyone died. He got hit in the head. And died. Then I came and took over the world and now everyone bows down to me.

The End.

Bunny: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Now I rule the world!

Wolfy: What's this? 

Bunny: What's what? walks over and looks over Wolfy's shoulder to see

Wolfy: Wonder what it does… gets ready to push the button

Bunny: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! DON'T PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!

Wolfy: pushes the button and the real chapter comes up

Bunny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**************************

Thing: WE OWN NOTHING BUT SLAVES AND MANGAS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kitty: right…NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!

Doom: /animals talking/ _'thoughts' '/dream talking/'_

Chapter 19

Lily looked around and saw that no one was there. _'/I thought this was suppose to be a dreamless sleep potion./'_ Lily said to herself out loud.

_'/Who said this was a dream?/'_ asked a voice.

_'/Who's there?!/'_ yelled Lily looking around for the owner of the voice. _'/What do you mean this isn't a dream?!/'_

_'/this is a test./'_

_'/Test? What kind of test?/'_

_'/One that will decide your destiny./'_

_'/My destiny?! What do you mean?/' _yelled Lily but there was no answer. Lily gave up and looked at the door. _'/A test, huh. I hope I pass it./'_ And Lily began to walk to the door. She reached out to the handle and she woke up.  Lily sat up and looked around. It was evening and Lily's stomach gave a growl.

"You're awake already?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't need much sleep. Can I go down to dinner?" asked Lily.

"No, no. Not yet at least," she said and went about checking Lily over.

"I'm fine. Just hungry," Lily said.

"You look all right…Fine you can go down to dinner."

"Thanks," said Lily and she jumped out of bed, grabbed her stuff and went down to the Great Hall.

"LILY!" yelled Karson and came running up to her.

"Can't…breath…" said Lily as Karson hugged her.

"Sorry. But I'm just glad your alright."

"I've been hearing rumors about you sitting a table, a bed, and your arms and fire," said Ellie.

"Sitting the table was not a rumor! I saw it! Did you really sit your arms and a bed on fire?"

"Yes, I did. Now can I please eat? I'm starving," said Lily and both the other girls nodded and made there way back to the table.

"Lily you're awake!" said Hermione who also came up and hugged Lily.

"Can't I eat something?" Lily asked as Hermione let go.

"Sorry, you can," said Hermione as everyone sat back down.

"Thanks," Lily said and began eating at a fairly normal pace.

"So is it true?" asked Ron after about 5 minutes.

"If you mean the rumors, Lily says they're true," said Karson and Lily nodded.  They talked for the rest of dinner, well not Lily as she was trying to fill her hungry. After dinner they went up to the common room were they found out that that the Quidditch team for Gryffindor was still banned.  Harry had some how gotten word to Lily about Sirius's note and Lily decided that she would wait until after the meeting to contact him by mirror. It was about 1 in the morning before Sirius appeared.

"Hi."

"Hi," said Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Lily at the same time.

"How're things?" asked Sirius.

"Not good.  The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams -"

"—Or secret DADA groups?" asked Sirius with a wink at Lily. Lily smiled lightly as Harry went on to ask how he knew.

"A little kitty told me and Mundungus.  You know you really should pick your meeting places better."

"It was better than the Three Broomsticks!" replied Hermione.

"Like the abyss it wasn't!" Lily said glaring a little.

"What do you mean by that!" snapped Hermione. (A/N: Cat fight! Just kidding…)

"Well, in the Hog's Head, everyone was listening. Any of the people in there could be a spy for Ministry Toad and if we went to the Three Broomsticks no one would give us a second glace let alone eavesdrop," Lily said. Then turned to Sirius. "Mundungus was the witch in the veil right?"

"Yea…How you know?" asked Sirius.

"Traded secret," Lily said with a smile. _'Though I really don't know how I knew,'_ Lily thought as Sirius continues to talk to the others.

"First Ron, I've sworn to pass on a message from your mother."

"Oh yeah?" asked Ron as Lily giggled.

"She says that on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret DADA group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later and that you are too young  to be worrying about that right now, she also advises Harry a d Hermione not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over either of them and simpl7 cigs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart. She would have written all this to you, but if the owl had been intercepted you'd all have been in real trouble, and she can't say it for herself because she's on duty tonight."

"On duty doing what?" said Ron as Lily still giggled in the background.

"Never mind you, just stuff for the order and Lily what is so funny?"

"Nothing…just you playing delivery boy," said Lily.

"Haha, well that's it from your mother but I think she's just being to over protected. I think it be great if you all started a DADA group. Though I haven't a clue where it should be," Sirius said.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yep, so what else has been going on?"

"Oh yes I almost forgot. Lily's been doing weird stuff today," said Hermione.

"Like what?" asked Sirius as he looked over at Lily.

"Like setting things on fire with her bare hands," said Ron.

"Black and white fire," added Harry.

"Really now," said Sirius still looking at Lily.

"It happened when I got angry with Greasy Hair Ball," Lily said and the others looked at her.

"Greasy Hair Ball?" asked Ron.

"Is that your nickname for Snape?" asked Harry.

"Yes."

"Lily, was there any-" started Sirius but Lily stopped him.

"Yes and no but later," Lily said quickly.

"Why do I feel like I missed something?" asked Ron.

"Because you-" Sirius started again but stopped and looked over at the wall of the fire place.

"Sirius?" asked Harry, but got no reply as Sirius's head disappeared and soon was replaced with Professor Umbridge's hand.  All of them bolted to their bedrooms.

***

It was very early mourning but Lily knew she was the only one a wake and that was how she wanted it. She quickly and silently got dressed and went down stairs. The fire was out and there was no hand in it. 

"Kay time to see if this thing really works, Sirius Black," Lily said to the mirror in front of her. After a few moments Sirius's head appeared.

"Hi!"

"Good it worked."

"Did you think it wouldn't?"

"Yea…a little," Lily said with a sheepish smile.

"Well it works and about the fire…"

"Yea well it started in potions because Greasy Hair Ball was being unfair to Harry, and I mean unfair. Well I got so mad at him that I was about to hit him when I set the table on fire. It was black and white and I passed out about thirty seconds after I did it."

"I see. What else?"

"Well, I woke up in the hospital wing and Greasy Hair Ball and Mrs. Stern were arguing. I got mad at him again and set the bed on fire. I was looking at it and I saw the two dragons…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I saw them in the fire and I said Return and they turned into lights and enter my body."

"Really?"

"Yea, but the weird thing it that the others didn't see it…Oh yea Dumbledore had come in before hand."

"Weird, any thing else?"

"Yea, Greasy Hair Ball got me mad again and this time I set my arms on fire…the left one black and the right white."

"That is really weird…I don't know what to make of it."

"I don't think Dumbledore does either."

"I say don't let it bother you and I see if I can find any thing in the Black's library."

"Kay, while I got to go I hear some one coming," said Lily and broke the connection as a first year wondered down the stairs.

*******************

Bunny: WOLFY!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wolfy: I…don't…know…he was being strangle by Bunny

Kitty: We finally found her.

Doom: Yea, no my going out with Pewe if you don't come home afterwards.

Sweety: just looks at the two like she doesn't know what they're talking about

Kitty: Give it up. I'm just glad you got before we had baby hamsters.

Doom: Yea…HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!!!!!!!!!

Kitty: BUNNY?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY STORY?!!!!

Bunny: I did end it but this baka put up the real chapter.

Wolfy: I thought it was going to blow up the computer.

Everyone: falls anime style

Kitty: Why would I have a blow up button on MY computer?

Wolfy: You have one?

Everyone: again falls down anime style

Doom: I had enough. the next thing you see is Wolfy and Bunny tied up with gags in their mouths That's better.

Wolfy&Bunny: @_@

Kitty: That's better and now what to do with the now Glow-in-the-Dark monster.

Doom: Hey, when did Sweety get a Glow-in-the-Dark ball?

Kitty: I think Pewe gave it to her.

Doom: Oh…Hey Thing! Do the reviewy thingy so I can go to bed.

Thing: REVIEW OR BE TICKLED BY LADY KITTY!!!!!!

Kitty: Yep! Well see you all next chapter!

Doom: Good night.

------

This a/n is brought to you by random moments in the bio page.


	20. Sorry it took so long! The computer was ...

Kitty: I'M SO SORRY!

Doom: Not so loud Kit.

Kitty: I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a month.

Doom: Yea…mutters baka computer…

Kitty: Yea…the computer I work on won't let me update my stories…

Doom: FORGET THAT!!!!!!!! IT WON"T LET YOU GO ON THE INTERNET!!!!!!!!!!!

Kitty: Um…that too…

Thing: LADY KITTY OWNS NOTHING BUT MANGAS!!!!!!!!!!

Kitty: Yea…I need to go to the mall again!

Doom: Why?

Kitty: To go get the new mangas I want.

Doom: Oh…well this here's the key thingy… _'thoughts' _/animals talking/

Kitty: well…on with the story! doorbell rings

Chapter 20

Tuesday went on as a rainy day and Lily found out that the Quidditch team was back on.  That night when Harry and Ron went down to the Quidditch field to practice, Lily sat with Karson and Ellie doing homework of a sort…

"So, Fox Girl, got any more plans for BP?" asked Lily who continued to do homework.

"Well, I think we should do something for Halloween," said Karson and let Pewe take over her homework.

"I think we should do something with evil sprits or something like that," said Ellie who just put her homework aside.

"That's a great idea, Ka!" exclaimed Karson.

"So, who will be the bringer of bad news?" asked Lily as she still did homework.

"I think Neko should be it," said Karson.

"Me as well. I mean you set things on fire," said Ellie.

"That's only because I get angry," said Lily.

"So…No one really believes that. They just think that you set things on fire when ever you feel like it," said Ellie.

"I guess I'll be it," thinks back to when she first meet Malfoy, "I now this might sound weird but when I first meet Blondie, I saw a dark cloud around him."

"I KNEW IT!" yelled Karson which earned stares at her from other people. "Um...sorry," everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Knew what Fox girl?" asked Ellie when everyone was back to what ever.

"I knew that Blondie was evil."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well he had a dark cloud around him and in all the stories I read that have that sort of thing means they're evil!"

"Well I agree with you he's evil and I think you read too much."

"No I do not!"

"Stop it you two. We still need a plan for Halloween B.P.!"

"You're right, Neko, so what should we do for Halloween?"

"We got evil sprits…maybe demons, or something similar."

"Sounds good but I think we should do some research on it to make it more real."

"I agree with Fox Girl.  I think…we should do a fortune telling as well."

_'/Wise choose/' _said a voice inside Lily's head.

_'Who's there?!'_ Lily thought back but no one replied.

"Yea, Ka, it would have to be me or Neko, because you didn't take Divination."

"I'll do it! I want to do taboo cards and sometime before evening on Halloween."

"Kay…you want to do taboo cards?"

"Yea."

"Taboo cards? What are you talking about?"

"It's the type of fortune I want to case."

"Yea…Neko…you know we haven't cover that area yet."

"I now I'll just read ahead and choose what one would be the best."

"If you're sure," Lily nodded, "All right! Now what else should we do?"

"I don't see how that goes with evil sprits and stuff."

"Easy, the fortune is read and a whole bunch of bad things happen to him and they are caused by evil sprits!"

"I see."

"So, is it agreed that we will to a taboo reading by Neko and evil sprits by Ka and her friends and I will do all the research!

"Agreed!" they all said together.

"So who are my friends?"

"Who else are you friends with beside us?"

"Oh! I see…yea, I think they'll help."

"I knew that," said Karson and they all went back to their homework.  A little bit later something happened to Lily.

"OW!" yelped Lily as she clapped her hands and her right side of her neck. She screwed her eyes up in pain and barely heard the voice around her.  She opened her eyes but instead of her lap she saw a man with his back turned to her and another man kneeling in front of the first man.  She watched as the first man lifted up his wand and was about to say a spell when Lily blinked, and found herself staring in her lap.

"Lily!" she heard Karson say next to her.

"I'm fine," Lily said slowly looking around. She was back in the common room with everyone gathered around her.

"Shows over nothing to see!" shouted out Ellie, "Go back to what you were doing before I decide to prank all ya!"

Everyone quickly went back to what they were doing before but casting glances at Lily. Hermione was standing next to Lily now with a worried face.

"Lily you should go to the hospital wing."

"I told you I'm fine. Just tried. I'm going to bed," and with that Lily picked up her stuff and headed off to bed.

The next morning, Lily woke and saw that it wasn't even predawn yet. Lily tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so she got up, dressed, and headed down stairs to do some homework.  She put her stuff on a table she could barely see and took at her wand to light the fireplace.  She looked around and saw that Harry was sleeping in a chair with a book loosely in his hand.  Lily chucked a little and transfigured a piece of paper into a blanket and put it over Harry. she took the book out, marked his place, and sat it on the table.  She sat down in her set and had a thought. _'I should tell Sirius about that vision I saw.'_ She pulled out her mirror and held it up.

"Sirius Black," it was moment before Sirius appeared in the mirror.

"What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" Sirius asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I went to sleep early there for I wake up at ungodly hours."

"Haha, so what you are you up to?"

"Well…I had a vision of some sort I think."

"Explain."

"Well the scare on my neck hurt and I closed my eyes in pain then open them again.  I was looking at two men and one of them was about to curse the other one when I blinked and I was staring at my lap."

"… you know who the two men were?"

"No."

"…"

"I hear someone coming."

"Kay…I'll talk to you later," and the connection was broken.

"Lily Oden ma'am!"

"And you are…"

"Dobby ma'am!  Dobby came to deliver Harry Potter's owl! That he has!"

"Whozair?" Lily heard Harry from the chair he was sitting in.

"Dobby has your owl sir!" said the overly hyper house-elf as he went to Harry's side.  Lily then noticed the hand knitted hats on top of he's head.  "Professor Grubbly-Plank says she is all well now, sir!" The elf did a bow after he handed Harry his owl.

"Thanks, Dobby!" said Harry was he stocked the owl's feathers. "Lily what are you doing awake?"

"I woke up…like I told you before, I don't need much sleep."

"Okay…er…Dobby…have you been taking all the clothes Hermione's been leaving out?"

"Oh no, sir! Dobby has been taking some for Winky too, sir."

"Yeah, how is Winky?"

"Winky is still drinking lots, sir. She still does not care for clothes, Harry Potter.  Nor do the other house-elves. None of them will clean Gryffindor Tower anymore, not with the hats and socks hidden everywhere, they finds them insulting, sir. Dobby does it all himself, sir, but Dobby does not mind, sir, for he always hopes to meet Harry Potter and tonight, sir, he has got his wish!  But Harry Potter does not seem happy," the elf finished seeming to be sad. Then said, "Dobby wishes he could help Harry Potter, for Harry Potter set Dobby free and Dobby is much, much happier now…"

"Thanks Dobby, but you can't help me…" said Harry smiling softly. "Wait a minute…there is something you can help me with, Dobby.  Do you know of a place where twenty-eight people can practice Defense Against the Dark Arts without being discovered by any of the teachers, especially Professor Umbridge?"

"Dobby knows of a place!" the elf said doing a little dance. "Dobby heard tell of it from the other house=elves when he came to Hogwarts, sir. It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else as the Room of Requirement!"

"Why?" asked Harry and Lily at the same time.  Dobby looked slightly confused then answered.  He went on a full explanation on it and Harry seemed to know what he was talking about. 

"Listen, can you tell me exactly where this Room of Requirement is and how to get in there?" asked Harry.

"So this is the room you were telling me about Neko?" asked Karson as they walked into the Room of Requirement.

"It's has to be.  Harry and co. are in here aren't they? Or are those fakes?" Ellie spoke up.

"It's them and yes this is the RR room."

"RR room?" asked Harry.

"It's Neko's name for the room." informed Karson. 

Soon all the other members came in and they got started after a few interruptions.  Lily, Karson, and Ellie teamed up together and had canceled each other's spell the first time around.

"Um…was that suppose to happen?" asked Lily.

"I think so…Ka?"

"Um…let's try that again…if it happens again then that's suppose to happen if it doesn't…"  
"If it doesn't…"

"Then we now that it's not suppose to happen."

Lily and Karson would have done anime falls if this were an anime.  They did it again and the spells cancel each other out again.  Then they did it again and again and again…

"We're not getting anywhere…" said Karson after the twentieth time.

"You're right…expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!" shouted Lily and caught Karson off guard and Ellie dodged it.

"No fair, Neko!" shouted Karson as she went after her wand.

"All's fair in love and war! Besides we got some where didn't we?"

"She's got you there Fox Girl."

"Well, that was pretty good everyone.  But it appears we've overrun…"

And Harry told everyone when the next meeting was and they all went back to their common rooms.

Kitty: Huh…it's to early for the creepy mailman…

Doom: Alright! They're here!

Kitty: Who's here?

Kari: Hi Doom!

Kitty: One of my top reviews! gives Kari a hug

Doom: Kat! Glad you can come!

Kat: Hi to you too, D.

Thing: KAT!

Kat: Hi Thing!

Doom: Kat…I thought I told you not to call me D…

Kat: We did…

Kitty: has gone to the other side of the room Um...Doom…why is Kat here?

Doom: Because I invited her.

Kat: Kit! How have you been doing little sis?

Kitty: Fine until you came.

Kat: Great! I'm going to set up the trap now! walks off humming to herself

Thing: I'M COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kari: She's strange…

Kitty: She's scary is what she is!

Doom: She has the frying pan of Doom.

Kitty: Is that why you invited her over?

Doom: That and she's the only one who knows how to get mousey to come out from his hole.

Kitty: And why do you want Mousey?

Doom: So you can torture him.

Kari: So when are we going to start the torturing?

Doom: Next chapter.

Kitty: sigh Well all of you update and I'm sorry for the long delay…Review please!


	21. Sorry! Halloween! Sorry some more!

Kitty: Um, sorry everyone…um, any one out there?

Doom: Don't think so. Hey Kat! Finished the trap yet?

Kat: Almost. Where's that flag… goes off muttering to herself

Kari: When do we get to torture?

Doom: When Mousey gets here.

Kitty: I'm sorry for not updating for so long…My computers don't like me very much.

Doom: No, that's not it, it's the fact that one computer has Word and doesn't have internet and the other on has internet and doesn't have Word.

Kitty: And that's why I haven't updated.

Kat: Done!

Doom: Great, Thing!

Thing: half-asleep LADY KITTY DOESN'T NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Kat: Where's Oro anyways?

Doom: Don't know haven't seen him.

Kat: He'll show up.

Kari: When's the other dude going to show up?

Kat: By the end of the chapter.

Kari: Then let's get on with the chapter!

Kitty: Chapter starting now…

Chapter 23

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, I finished the research."

"I casted the fortune. Its one of the grimmest I've ever seen."

"Good, Halloween BP is about to be under way."

"Hey Lily did you sleep well?"

"Yea, great Hermione."

"Tomorrows Halloween! Tomorrows Halloween!" Karson sang as she sat down next to Lily.

"Hey Neko, when are you going to do your part?" asked Ellie as she sat down a crossed from Lily.

"I was thinking about doing it at lunch time," replied Lily as she took a bite out of her toast. "Mails here."

Owls came in and flew around looking for their owners and Aiao came to have a bite to eat.

"Hey!" said Lily to her bird as it flew down.

/I'm hungry/ replied the bird and helped him self to her bread.

"Well class is starting in a few minutes, let's go," said Hermione a few minutes later.

"Kay," the rest replied and they all head to class.

After class Lily ran up the stairs to get her taboo cards. She head back down stairs and saw the dove she had seen before flying around outside. Lily watched for a minute then head back down stairs again.

"I'm here!" said Lily when she got there.

"Alright we can start now!" said Ellie and Karson stood up on top of the table.

"Ladies and gentleman, if there are any out there," some people laughed at this, "Neko, or Lily as most of you know her, will be telling the fortune of Blondie, aka Draco Malfoy, for tomorrow, Halloween. I now turn the time over to Neko who will now cast the fortune," Karson said all this and got off the table.

Lily took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had cleared off the table to give her space to do the fortune and now she was ready. Very aware of everyone watching her she began to chant. "_I ask these cards to show me the future of the one called Draco Malfoy. The day I wish to view is the 31st day of the 10th month of the year 2004. Show the things I wish to see and I will take the price for which I see._" After she was finished she opened her eyes and with drew a single hair from a bottle and placed it on the card. She then cut the deck into three piles and stacked them back up. She then laid them out in a diamond shape with three in the middle. She put four more around it. She turned the most top of the diamond over.

"You are to be warned of coming danger," Lily's voice carried over the silence everyone had done to the fact that no one had ever done this during lunch. She flipped over the bottom most card of the diamond. "You should be careful around three."

Lily looked up and around at everyone. Draco had come over and Lily smiled lightly. Lily then turned over the top-right card. "Beware evil sprits that," she turned over the bottom left, "take the form of dragons." Lily was slightly puzzled. That was not what appeared when she did the fortune before. She turned over the top left. "Be warned of darkness when," she turned over the bottom-right card, "you are alone in the darkest night." That was different too. Lily turned over four more cards and the things she say puzzled her as well. "For in the night when the moon shall be hiding in the middle of the sky you will see what you fear and dread that you do not know of."

Lily looked around and saw Malfoy looking like he was going to kill some one. Most likely her. She turned over the last of the cards. "Beware fire, cat, and fox." Lily took a card from the bottom of the deck. "What will aid you is invisibility."

Lily looked up and let out a breath she did not know she was holding. She heard clapping and looked up to Professor Dumbledore. Soon almost everyone else was clapping.

"What a wonderful show, Miss Oden. I dare say that it has been a long time since some could master taboo cards before being taught how. Five points to Gryffindor for that display," Dumbledore said and walked off to the teachers table were he began talking to Mrs. Stern.

"I'll get you Oden for that!" hissed Blondie and Lily just smiled.

"I was just warning you of what's to come tomorrow and I suggest you heed the warning."

Blondie glared and walked back to his table. Everyone that had been watching left talking about the fortune. Lily cleaned up her taboo cards and grabbed a sandwich.

"That was great Neko!" Karson said hugging her friend.

"Thanks, but can I eat before we have to go to class?"

"Yea," said Ellie pulling Karson off Lily, "Hey, what's eating you?"

"The fortune, it was different."

"What you mean?"

"It was different than the first time I did it but it doesn't matter. I'm hungry," Lily said and began eating at an abnormal speed. (A/N: Not really fast like people in DBZ, just faster than most people. I have a friend who does that. She's always done before everyone else.)

The next morning Lily woke up early and wondered when Karson and Ellie were going to set up. Lily wasn't going to help with that, her job was scaring Malfoy with the fortune and telling him that there are sprits around him or something similar. So Lily got up and went to breakfast.

At Care of Magical Creatures, Lily got her first chance to scare him. "Hey Blondie, are you taking the warning I gave you yesterday?"

"Like I would Mudblood," snapped Malfoy.

"I would if I was you," said Lily in an eerie voice, she lowed her eye lids half way and smirked. It was creepy. "I see that the evil dragon sprits have taking a liking to you."

"I don't believe in that type of rubbish," said Malfoy but he had paled.

Lily's smirk grew as she saw Malfoy's discomfort. "They like it when there prey fears them, and they only come out to eat once a year. Shame to not give them fresh meat-"

"Shut up Mudblood!" shouted Malfoy and he took out his wand.

"Looks like your afraid Malfoy," said Harry smiling.

"You shut up too, Potter," shouted Malfoy and Lily's smirk just grew. She was done for the minute.

After Potions, upon which Malfoy got splashed with his potion and now had boils on his body, Lily decided to torture him some more. Malfoy had had bad luck all day and Lily wasn't going to make it any easier for him. Everyone was giving him a hard time about the fortune Lily cast and it was shaking Malfoy up.

"Hey Malfoy, figured a way to become invisible?" shouted Ron.

"The dragons are getting hungry and they've picked there prey," said Lily in an airy voice.

"Both of you shut up!" yelled Malfoy pulling out his wand again and pointing it at them. Just then Professor Snape showed up.

"What is this shouting about?"

"Professor, this two were trying to hex me."

"Five points from Gryffindor," and he walked off. Lily shrugged and looked back at Malfoy.

"Blondie, beware, they dragons grow ever more hungry even as we speak."

Lily walked off with Ron saying just how unfair that Snape took points off Gryffindor.

Lily was sitting at the Halloween feast and noticed Malfoy was gone but his two 'friends' were there. Karson and Ellie came in looking very pleased.

"Everything is set up and Blondie's walking right into it."

"A few minutes later and he should come in here screaming bloody murder!" said Ellie with an evil crackle.

"Yes, and you'll be next my pretty," said Lily in an eerie voice flowed by and evil crackle.

"Ah! She's a witch!" said Karson.

"Stop it your scaring me," said Ellie.

"That's the point, and Karson you're a witch too," said Lily returning to her dinner.

"Yea, your right," said Karson in a thoughtful voice. Just then Malfoy came running in screaming about dragon ghost trying to eat him. The three girls started laughing there heads off as a few teachers went off to go see what Malfoy was talking about.

"It was you three it was talking about wasn't it?" asked Harry.

"You bet," replied Lily wiping a tear from her eye.

"What you mean?" asked Karson.

"While remember, 'Beware fire, cat, and fox,' it was talking about us. The fire being Ka, the cat being me, and the fox being Fox Girl."

"Oh I see," said Karson. The teachers came back after awhile and said there was nothing there that Malfoy had just made it up. However, the fortune had not fully come to pass yet.

Near midnight in the hospital wing where Malfoy was spending the night, Draco lay awake in his bed staring all round as if something would pop out and get him. The moon had risen to the center of the sky and it happens to be a new moon that night. It was very dark and Malfoy swore he heard laughing.

"Oh look the prey fears us," said a white dragon that a appeared beside Malfoy's bed. It was a Chinese dragon.

"I see, that makes things much more fun," said another dragon on the other side on the bed that looked just like the first dragon but was black.

"Yes, now let's feast," said a silver dragon. This one looked like a western dragon with feathered wings and two tails.

The dragons began to move in for the kill and Malfoy screamed. He then disappeared and Lily woke from the good dream she was having.

"Wonder if Blondie is really gone. Hope he is, it would do every one a favor," Lily muttered to herself and rolled over and went back to sleep.

Kitty: This was a weird chapter.

Doom: I agree.

Kat: AHA! Got you Mousey!

Kari: Now can we start the torturing?

Doom: Yep! really creepy voice Follow me in the depths of my lab….MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mousey: is gagged $%#!

Kat: Don't say things like that. hits Mousey with her frying pan

Doom: Coming Kitty?

Kitty: No….I think I'll stay here.

Doom: Kay. Now off we go!

Everyone but Kitty: follows Doom down a hall way and disappear around a corner

Kitty: Wonder if I should call Izzy over….well review if you still reading this! Please! I must now if people still read this!

Thing: sleeping REVIEW OR BE SENT TO MISTURESS DOOM'S TOTURE CHAMBER!


	22. 22 finally

Kitty: Hi people!

Guy with blond hair: You do know that not very many people reviewed your story.

Kitty: Yes, I know, and many more might! Oh, and by the way people this is Izzy.

Izzy: Yes, I'm Doom's older brother. So why do you say that?

Kitty: Because….I know the title of the sixth Harry Potter book!

Izzy: Lucky you. So what is it?

Kitty: Izzy the disclaimer!

Izzy: Kitty owns nothing.

Kitty: That's not true…

Izzy: Kay, own mangas, nothing else. So what's the title of the book?

Kitty: Read chapter and find out!

Chapter 22

* * *

Everything seemed to have gone back to normal after Halloween, though Malfoy seemed more scared of Lily now. DA meetings were going well, though the week of the Quidditch match it was put on hold. Lily entertained her self by exploring the castle when she got bored and Karson and Ellie had homework to do or when she just wanted to be alone. She also went looking for the dove she kept see all over the place but only when she was in a hurry.

The day of the Quidditch match, Lily woke early like everyday it seemed like, and decided that she would go find a new route to the Great Hall. Getting dress quietly, so not to wake the others, she went out into the corridor and looked around as if to see a sign that said, new route to Great Hall. Lily rolled her shoulders and just started walking without noticing where she was going.

Lily was walking past a window and looked out it. Outside the window, she saw the dove she had been looking for. She leaded out the window and watched the bird for a few minutes.

"Hey! I would like to talk to you!" shouted Lily at the dove.

The dove just looked at her and turned to fly away.

"Wait!"

The bird ignored her and Lily sighed and decided that it was no longer worth it to try and talk to the dove. Lily found her way down to the great hall about an hour later. The Great Hall had only a few people in it, meaning that it was still early. Lily sighed and sat down, wondering what to eat and what to do after she ate.

"Hey Neko!" shouted a voice that Lily knew.

"Hi, Fox Girl," replied Lily as Karson sat down next to her.

"Well are you exited about the Quidditch match?"

"Yea, where's Ka?"

"Still sleeping," Karson said helping her self to breakfast.

"Not any more," said Lily looking at the doors to the great hall. Ellie just walked in yawning and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Hi, girls," said Ellie in a sleepy voice.

"Someone sounds sleepy."

"Yea, don't know why though," replied Ellie yawning again.

"Mails here!"

"So."

"Just to let you know."

"Well, when everyone's done eating want to go down to the Quidditch field and get good sits?"

"Sure," the other two girls replied and finished eating the breakfast. All three walked down to the field talking about Quidditch. Soon the game started and Lily watched in excitement, this being her first game she had ever seen. After Ron missed the first Lily heard the Slytherins singing even louder.

"I wish they would stop that annoying song," said Lily, half her mind thinking up curse to use on the Slytherins and the other half on the match.

"Yea, but they won't sorry to say," replied Karson.

Lily watched as Ron let in more Quaffles, she hoped that Harry would catch the snitch soon or Ron would get his act together. Lily watched as Harry went into a dive and Malfoy follow, she saw Harry close his had around the snitch and Crabbe hit a Bludger at Harry. Lily yelled with the rest of the Gryffindors and ran down to go congratulate Harry. As she got down to the field, she saw Malfoy talking to the others, or at least talking in their direction. She was about to hail them when Harry and George ran at Malfoy and started to beat the living daylights out of him. Lily didn't know if she should yell at them to stop or cheer them on. Lily watch Madam Hooch us e the Impediment Jinx on them and yell at them. Lily watched them stomp back up to the castle and she followed them to see what was up.

"Hey! What's up?" asked Lily catching up to them.

"Malfoy," Harry said and they continued walking.

"Oh," Lily said and stop walking, a few seconds later Mrs. Stern walked by her. Lily watched and then Ministry Toad walked by too. Lily growled and followed her to go see what she was up to. Once she got to Mrs. Stern's office, Lily pulled out an Extendable Ear she got from Ellie and listened in on what was going on in the office.

"-o not care if he insulted every family member you possess, your behavior was disgusting and I am giving each of you a week's worth of detention! So not look at me like that, Potter, you deserve it! And if either of you ever –"

"Hem, hem."

"Yes?" Lily heard Mrs. Stern say after a moment.

I think they deserve rather more than detentions."

"But unfortunately, it is what I think that counts, as they are in my House, Dolores."

"Well, actually, Minerva, I think you'll find that what I think does count. Now, where is it? Cornelius just sent it. … I mean, the Minister just sent it….Ah yes…"

"Hem, hem…'Educational Decree Number Twenty-five…'"

"Not another one!" whispered Lily at the same moment she heard Mrs. Stern exclaimed it. Lily frowned and listened to Ministry Toad read the decree and why the decree was made in the first place.

"So…I really think I well have to ban these two from playing Quidditch ever again."

"Ban us?" Lily heard Harry say, "From playing…ever again?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I think a lifelong ban ought to do the trick. You and Mr. Weasley here. And I think, to be safe, this young man's twin ought to be stopped too- - if his teammates had not restrained him, I feel sure he would have attacked young Mr. Malfoy as well. I will want their broomsticks confiscated, of course; I shall keep them safely in my office, to make sure there is no infringement of my ban. But I am not unreasonable, Professor McGonagall, the rest of the team can continue playing, I saw no signs of violence from any of them. Well…good after noon to you."

Lily heard her walking to the door and quickly pulled the Extendable Ear back and leaned against the opposite wall.

"Want are you doing here?"

"Last I check there was no decree from letting me stand where I want too."

Ministry toad glared and left.

"There's another one!?" shouted Ellie later that evening when everyone was in the common room.

"Yea, I over heard it when they were getting their punishment," replied Lily sighing.

"You know what, if she doesn't stop making these so called rules for are own good, then I'm going to up and leave," said Ellie.

"You won't really do that would you?" asked Karson.

"Watch me."

"I'm watching and I'm not seeing you leaving, ouch," said lily as Ellie hit her up side the head.

"I'm going to bed.

"I think I'm going too, too. Night."

"Night you two," said Lily and fell back into the arm chair. Lily faintly heard Ron come in and he and Harry start to fight. She did hear Hermione say that Hagrid was back though.

"Can I come with you? I want to meet Hagrid too," Lily said standing up and looking at them.

"Un, I don't think you can…" started Hermione.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"There's not enough room under the cloak," Said Harry coming back down the stairs.

"Oh…wait I got my own!" said Lily and she raced upstairs to go get. She came back down holding her cloak. "See?"

"How the bloody hell you get that?" said Ron.

"My grandma gave it to me. Haven't had a chance to use it yet though," said Lily pulling it on.

"This is great! The boys can go under Harry's and I will go with Lily under her cloak!"

"Kay," they all said and pulled on the cloaks and started walking down to Hagrid's.

They got to Hagrid's with no problems and Lily was surprise at what she saw. Hagrid was huge, Lily had grown up with tall people but he was the tallest person she had ever seen. And to top it off he had a piece of stake over one eye and looked like he had been in a fight with some one.

"What happened to you?" Lily heard Harry ask after they were all in the cabin.

"Told yeh, nuthin'" said Hagrid firmly. "an' who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Lily Oden! A transfer student from the states. Please to meet you," Lily said smiling.

"nice to mee' you too." said Hagrid and they soon were hearing all about the giants and then Ministry Toad showed up. She left again shortly after scarring them. They left too and Lily didn't get much of sleep last night if she got any. (A/n: If you want details about the giants and Ministry Toad then please read Chapter Twenty.)

* * *

Kitty: That was kind of a lame way to end it.

Izzy: Yes it was.

Kitty: Sorry, I'm having writers block…

Some where from blow: HAHAHAHAHA STOP PLEASE!

Kitty: Sounds like they're having fun.

Izzy: I thought it was a torturing that was going on down there.

Kitty: It is, they must be doing the tickle torture.

Izzy: Are you going to tell us what the sixth book is called?

Kitty: I will in the next chapter if I get ten reviews.

Izzy: Isn't that asking a lot?

Kitty: I don't think so. I don't have very many and it's the 22 chapter. Kat has about the same amount I do if not more and she only has like 14 chapters in her story.

Izzy: She must be a better author then you are.

Kitty: You're not helping Izzy.

Izzy: Whatever.

Kitty: Well, like I said, when I get ten reviews then I'll update again and tell you the title. So I suggest you review!

Izzy; If anything, review so she'll quick whining.

Kitty: Izzy!


End file.
